NO ESCAPE
by Dimkalove4eva
Summary: Years ago Bella left a life of danger, she left HIM, but Danger exists no matter where you go. She goes home to Forks determined to prove she is CHANGED, But somethings DONT CHANGE. All Human...Mob,Danger,Love,Jealousy  Inspired by Sons of Anarchy plot
1. Past Meet Present

_**This story belongs to me, but the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hope you like! Completely different than some things I have read lately… Please review and let me know if you enjoy it. **_

_**ALSO THIS STORY IS INSPRIED BY SONS OF ANARCHY, and will have a similar plot and storylines. I love SOA and thought it would be great to incorporate it into a TWILILGHT FANFIC. **_

_**If you haven't watched SOA, please rent or buy it. It's worth it I promise! **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

**Bella POV**

It had been years since I had been home. Walking in the living room only brought back all the things I had been trying to hide. I was not the same girl. I was not the same person. I had no idea if he was even still in town. I would honestly be lying to myself if I said I didn't care. I walked away a coward, without a word. I left a note and haven't seen or heard from him since. I didn't have much time; I had to report to work at two. I took one last look and locked the door to all those memories, I was starting fresh. I was starting over.

I walked into Seattle General as a doctor, not just a clumsy patient. I never wanted to be a doctor, in fact I was kind of squeamish being around blood, but somehow along the way the blood no longer bothered me. There are things I realized you couldn't run from, and just because you move to a different town some things stayed the same. I didn't want to think about the past, any of it really. I walked to the receptionist desk only thinking of my present and future.

"Hi, I am ….." I said, but before I could even finish I was cut off.

"Bella Swan, yes I know who you are." I looked closely to see who the snobby voice belonged to. It had been years since I saw her and years since I heard that name, but obviously some things didn't change. It was Jessica Stanley.

"Dwyer. It's Bella Dwyer. Jessica, how are you? It's been awhile?" I asked trying my best to be polite.

"I would be better if you would have stayed gone." She spoke spitefully.

Guess polite wasn't going to work for her.

"I am expected in five minutes, can you please tell me where a Dr. Jasper Whitlock's office is?" I asked trying to hide the venom in my words.

"Yeah, go up to the third floor. I am sure you can read the signs." She rolled her eyes at me, and I walked away.

I thought I heard her mutter "bitch" but I ignored her and decided meeting my boss on time would have to trump giving Jessica Stanley a lesson in manners. I wanted to start off on the right foot, and that was not going to make a good impression.

I stepped off the elevator and saw the sign HEAD OF SURGERY Dr. Jasper Whitlock's name on the gold plate. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by a blonde hottie. Great, just what I needed why he couldn't have been some old geezer. Just my luck.

"Mrs. Dwyer." He greeted with a southern drawl.

"Ms." I greeted him back with a hand shake, and noticed he was not wearing a wedding band.

Bella distractions are not what you need right now. I thought to myself.

"Please come in." he said. "We are so very lucky that you decided to join our staff. You were the top of your class, and your residency speaks for itself. I was so impressed when I received your resume." He spoke so sweetly.

"Dr. Whitlock, it's really a pleasure to be back here, and working at the hospital. I have visited several times when I was younger as a patient, and am extremely happy to be the one on the giving end instead of receiving end of medical treatments." I smiled and felt my blush giving away the words I had spoken.

"Yes, I did realize you were from Forks, and I happened to see the hospital file that you have accumulated of your visits here when you were younger. I gather you are not so accident prone anymore." He smiled at me, and I swear I almost melted into a puddle of the floor.

"You are correct in your assumption; I seemed to have gained a little balance to walk straight without falling a few years back. Thank God!" I said out loud, but wishing I had said it silently.

He laughed, and I couldn't help but get lost in that smile.

"Well, Dr. Dwyer I see no reason for you to begin today since it's so late. There are a few papers I need for you to fill out, and getting an ID tag is also something you are going to need. Mike Newton in personnel can help you with those things. He can also show you to your own locker. I am honored again to have you working here, and I speak for myself and the staff that we can't wait to work with you. We are a big hospital, but very close. Speaking of close, I hope I don't seem out of line, but I was wondering if you had plans for this evening." He asked with those sparking blue eyes.

Yes, it did seem a little of out of line. I mean this is the first time I am meeting this man, but I couldn't help but tell him I didn't have plans. It must have been the southern gentlemen in him that drew me in.

Professional, professional, professional. I kept telling myself silently. Bella keep things professional.

"No, Dr. Whitlock. I honestly don't really have plans for the evening besides unpacking some boxes." I said.

"Jasper, please call me Jasper and would you like to go to dinner? I would really like to pick your brain on your past experiences and things. Strictly professional." He finished with a grin.

I could feel the heat on my face from my blush, and quickly nodded my head.

"Sure." I responded quickly.

"Great, my fiancée and I would really enjoy your company. Say Jacques at six?" he asked.

Fiancée? Of course, how stupid could I have been? I couldn't well cancel on him now could I? I thought quickly and decided the fiancée was for the best. I didn't need any distractions. Friends are what I needed.

"Six sounds great. I'll meet you and your fiancée then." I responded.

I stood up and he opened the door while I exited to find my way down to personnel.

I made it home a little after five. I didn't really think it would take two and half hours to fill out paperwork, but the Newton guy wouldn't stop talking. I think he told me his whole life story, and ended with him asking me on a date. I quickly refused him. I didn't think mixing business with pleasure would reflect well on me and my new job.

I only had about twenty minutes to do something with myself and meet back at Jacques for dinner. Forks was about a thirty minute drive from Seattle.

What to wear? What to wear? I thought to myself.

Casual but cute is the look I was going for, but couldn't seem to pull it together. I finally found something that seemed to work.

It was a cute black sweater dress with a cute belt, and I decided on my knee high boots. The heel was a little high, but nothing I couldn't handle. I laughed to myself remember my friend Rosalie teaching me to walk in high heels. I was the clumsiest and dorkiest girl who had no sense of balance. I am so glad that I did outgrow that stage. Awkward was the best word to describe me back then. Rosalie seemed to have worked some magic and I now have a little sense of style and definitely have found my equilibrium. I missed Rosalie so much.

I needed to call her, but decided that I would do that tonight after dinner. She understood why I had to leave, but also knew about my reservations in coming back to Forks. She knew all about Him and our past.

I climbed into my mustang and made my way to the restaurant. I was quickly lost in the music I was listening to and almost missed the street I was now passing. I felt the pain in my stomach instantly. Cullen Lane flew by my eyes and I had to push all those feelings away. I could deal with that another time. I needed to prepare myself mentally for dinner with my new boss, and my past sins were not going to help my focus.

I pulled up with ten minutes to spare and made my way into the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Jacques, do you have a reservation?" A cute tan guy greeted me at the door.

"I am meeting some people here tonight. Whitlock I believe the name should be under Whitlock." I spoke nervously.

"Yes, mam. Your party is already seated. Right this way." He turned leading me to a table in the corner.

I couldn't tell right away what his fiancée looked like. I could only tell from the back that she had dark short hair that stuck out in all directions. Jasper noticed me, and his fiancée turned to face me as well, and my breath left my body and I couldn't speak. I could hear my heart beat flying through my chest, but no words would come out of my mouth.

Alice Cullen.

Things had certainly changed since the last time I saw her. She was the queen of the school back then, and I guess I was considered the queens second. We were trouble since we started school together our freshman year.

In the few seconds that followed, memories and flashbacks flew threw my brain. All the things I had been battling with were now front and centered. Alice If she knew I was back, it wouldn't be long before he also knew I was back. Could I face him? Did I want to face him? I was brought back to the present with her familiar voice screaming at me.

"Bella! Bella! Oh my God!" She grabbed me and pulled me into one of the tightest hugs. She was petite but she certainly didn't lack strength.

"Alice, please I can't really breathe." I tried to wiggle out of her tight embrace.

"Oh I am so sorry." she said loosening her death grip. It was like she was reluctant to let me go, thinking I might run again.

I thought about it. I would be lying if I said that the moment I saw her I wanted to run out the door, but I couldn't run anymore.

"Bella, please sit." Jasper said prying his fiancée's hands away from my arm.

I wasn't sure how to begin a conversation with Alice, and now the awkwardness could be felt throughout our table. I was surprised to see Alice happy to see me. I would have thought the way I left town would have left her furious. Jasper decided to cut the tension finally.

"So I am assuming you are the Bella I have heard about for years." He said.

I hope he didn't think any less of me. There was no telling what stories Alice would have told him about me, granted if he loved Alice now. He must have either forgiven her for her past, or she never truly told him about it all. I just hope he doesn't think I am the same girl I was back then.

"Dr. Whitlock, I can assure you that I am not the same person I was back then. I am not sure what you have heard, but I am very dedicated to my profession and my patients. I am a different person now and would like to forget my past." I said truthfully.

I saw Alice flinch at my declaration. I instantly felt bad for my words. I just had to make sure he understood where my mind was at now.

"Bella, please relax. I do not look at you any different now than I did a few hours ago sitting in that meeting. If I am being honest, I now have a deeper respect for you." He said.

The waiter picked that moment to take our drink orders, and I couldn't help but notice Alice staring at me. Her phone chirped signally a text message and she quickly sent a text back. I prayed it wasn't to HIM but really I didn't know. There was nothing I could do if it was to HIM anyway.

We ate our food and Jasper asked me about previous cases I worked on. I was thankful Alice didn't interrupt with any questions that I am sure was running through her mind. I myself had a few, but now was not the time to ask them. I was grateful when the check arrived.

We stepped outside and I was assaulted with the cold wind. We were barely into October and it was already freezing outside. The valet took my ticket first so I waited for my car to arrive. The seconds seemed endless, and just as I saw my car appear the question I had been so anxious to avoid came rolling out of her mouth.

"Bella, why did you run away eleven years ago?"

I turned and looked at her, Jasper holding her hand. She deserved an answer she really did. It wasn't her fault. It was just the whole situation. It was completely my doing; I just couldn't be that girl anymore. Her eyes were pleading for my response and I now needed to tell her the truth.

"Alice, I can't. I'm sorry I just can't." I pleaded while my eyes were now glossy. I stepped inside my car and drove off leaving her standing next to Jasper with no answers.

I didn't get but a few miles down the road when I had to pull over from not being able to see things clearly. The tears were rolling heavily down my face. I sat there and sobbed for an hour coming to the conclusion that I had to face my past all of it, and move forward. It was what I had to do and what I worked so hard for.

I had to be prepared for next time. If I couldn't handle seeing Alice there was no way I was going to be able to handle seeing any of the others. I dried my eyes and drove the rest of the way determined to not run or hide anymore. I could do this, I had to.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett and I were just finishing our drinks at one of our night clubs Eclipse when I texted Alice. We had uncovered one of our managers stealing from us, and Alice being our accountant/bookkeeper needed to do some major paperwork to give us an exact figure of how much he was stealing. I knew she was out tonight with Jasper meeting one of his new colleagues or something. Jasper was a good guy; he was perfect for Alice.

I remember when we first met him. There was no way I was letting him get anywhere near my sister. We are protective and loyal of what's ours and our family is number one. I remember the day Alice told my father that she had met a doctor, and was in love. I though Carlisle was going to fall out of his chair, now they are golfing buddies. He fits right in at our dinner table, and I had to give him that he had balls to face Emmett, my father and I. Carlisle told him if he wanted to be in, he had to be in. There was no halfway with our family. He accepted, and to say that his expertise as a doctor hasn't paid off a time or two would be an understatement. We live a dangerous life and blood is a constant. Keeping the good doctor around has been a good decision.

The manager in question was at the door tonight, probably stealing cover charges, but his hours were limited. He was dead that was already decided, but it was going to depend on how much he stole on the type of death he would suffer. The man was dumb enough to steal from one of the most powerful families in Washington; he deserved everything coming to him.

I looked at the bar and saw a familiar face. Victoria was absolutely gorgeous, and one of the regular girls I hooked up with. I decided I needed some type of release it had been a few days, and everyone knew Edward Cullen didn't usually wait days it was hours. I winked at her and pointed to our office, and she nodded.

"Eddie, my boy seriously? Can't you find somewhere other than our office to screw the red head?" he asked while swallowing the rest of his bourbon.

"Yes Emmie I am sure I could, but it's going to make it so much better knowing I am screwing her on your side of the desk." I said standing up and taking in my surroundings.

Emmett flipped me off, and I couldn't help but laugh. My father was considered the King, and I of course was next in line. I did whatever the fuck I wanted and to whoever the fuck I wanted, and right now I wanted Victoria.

I opened my office door and was not surprised to see that she was completely naked sitting in my chair, her fire red hair lying across her bare chest. I stalked towards her like she was my prey when my phone decided to chirp. I maybe a sex addicted bastard, but business was business and no matter what was going on I would not ignore business. I shut the door and locked it and pulled my phone out. I could see Victoria was displeased, but really I couldn't give a rat's ass. It was Alice and I opened the text message, but I was not prepared for the two words that were sent back to me.

SHE'S BACK!

I didn't need to ask who the she was that she texted about. I knew. She was Bella. She was my first love. She was MINE. She was everything. She was my life and my future. She was the woman I would give up anything for. She drove me and my family apart. She owned my heart. She ran away. She dropped off the face of the Earth. She broke me. She was nowhere to be found. She was DEAD to me. I dropped the phone and barely register punching my fist threw my office door.

SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK! It echoed in my mind as all the memories and pain flew back into my mind. No matter how hard I tried to bury that shit it was no use. Bella was back, and I was now fucked.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**OKAY FIRST OF ALL I AM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I HAVE MADE IN MY GRAMMAR OR MY GEOGRAPHY I AM NOT SURE HOW FAR FORKS IS FROM SEATTLE BUT DIDN'T THINK THAT ONE PIECE OF INFORMATION WAS IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY. IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN SOME OF THE STORIES I READ AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE GOING TO ENJOY IT. NEXT CHAPTER EDWARD AND BELLA REUNION. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS CHAPTER 2 SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT AS WELL. **_


	2. Face to Face

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I just get to play in her world…

Chapter 2

**EDWARD POV**

I just stood there my knuckles bloody staring at the clock. Victoria was now dressed and obviously freaked out by my outburst. She ran out the door, and a few seconds later Emmett came running in.

"Edward what the fuck dude?" He yelled confused as well.

Victoria did not come back in, and I was just breathing and staring. I couldn't speak. He noticed my phone and grabbed it. He must have come to the same conclusion that I had.

"No Fucking way!" he said throwing my phone clean across the office. It smashed into a million pieces.

I slid down on the floor and put my head on my knees. I had run this scenario in my mind a million times. At first it would have been a lovely sex driven reunion, but the years passed, and the hate and hurt and pain now clouded that version and there was only FURY. I was not prepared for my emotions or the actions that followed those two words. Emmett came and sat next to me.

"Edward, it's going to be okay. We are going to take care of her. Don't worry." He said trying to obviously help the situation, but I was stunned at my outburst.

I had grown to hate her over the years, and anyone would assume I would welcome some type of confrontation or retaliation for the heart ache and pain I endured when she left, but the words that flew out of my mouth even shocked the hell out of me.

"NO Emmett I don't want anyone going near her! You got it! Stay the fuck away from her!" I said seething.  
>Why the hell am I protecting her? She didn't give a fuck when she left me? I loved her so fucking much and she abandoned me. I am not sure how long I sat there with Emmett not saying anything just sitting when she walked in Jasper trailing behind her.<p>

"Edward, I figured I would find you here." She said sliding down next to me.

"Hey Emmett what do you say we shoot a couple games of pool?" Jasper asked.

Emmett looked at me, and I nodded. I know he would sit here all night long if I needed him to, but I needed to talk to Alice.

He walked out the door and I looked up at Alice.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have sent you that text. I should have waited until I saw you face to face and told you, but I swear when she walked in the restaurant and sat down to meet us I didn't know where to put myself." She said.

"What do you mean sat down to meet you? I thought you were meeting one of Jasper's colleagues?" I asked clearly confused as why Bella would be sitting with Jasper and Alice.

"She was the colleague. Bella is a doctor, and according to Jasper a damn good doctor." She told me smiling.

My confusion was now complete bewilderment. My Bella was a clumsy, scared girl who not only would not stomach a drop of blood but literally couldn't stomach it without being sick. Alice must have picked up on my thoughts.

"I know, trust me Edward she is not the same Bella. If she wouldn't have been sitting directly in front of me I would have never picked her out. She is gorgeous and confident and a doctor." She said proudly.

I wanted to be happy for her, I really did, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"What did she say?" I asked her after a few moments of silence.

"Edward, trust me there was so much I wanted to ask her, but she was clearly caught off guard by my presence. I didn't want her to run away again. I just sat there and listened to her and Jazz talk. I couldn't believe that she was sitting there after all this time. It took everything in me to not question her with the thousand questions that have been running through my mind since the day she vanished." She said taking my hand.

"We finished dinner and right before she got in her car, I asked her why she ran away. She was almost in tears and told me she couldn't tell me. Edward, she wanted to so bad. I think she is just scared. I don't want to push her away, but I don't want to push you away either. Family first, you tell me what you want me to do."

"Alice, give me a little while please." I said looking at her not knowing where to go from here.

"Edward, there is something else you should know. The reason we could never find her, was because her last name isn't Swan. It's Dwyer." She said walking out the door.

Dwyer. Dwyer. I didn't know any Dwyer. Did she marry? I was so lost and confused. I stood up grabbed my keys and walked out the back entrance. I got in my car and speed down the road unsure of where I was going, but I knew I needed to get the hell out of here.

**BELLA POV**

I had just got out of the tub and I was pruned beyond recognition. My eyes were swollen and red from the tears that seemed to stream down my face for the last few hours. It was almost midnight and I had to be at work at six am. I had been lying in my new room, my dad's old room in a new bed staring at the clock when I heard the doorbell. I instantly was startled. I ran to the closet and grabbed the box I had hidden there and grabbed the small handgun that I had purchased while I was living in Phoenix. I was making sure it was loaded when the doorbell rang again. I put the gun behind my back and made my way down the stairs. As soon as I turned the light on by the doorway I instantly wanted to run back upstairs. It was Edward.

It had started pouring while I was in the bath, and it was coming down extremely hard now. I opened the door and he was standing there soaking wet. We didn't say anything to each other. Just stared listening to the thunder and rain pouring on the roof and cement outside. He was just as gorgeous as the day I left, more so. You could see that time only enhanced his looks. He was no longer the eighteen year old boy I left, but a twenty nine year old man. I decided to move to the side so he could come in. I took the gun and slid it into the drawer closest to the door. His eyebrow went up and I could tell he wanted to question it, but he didn't.

"Let me grab you a towel, I'll be right back." I said running back up the stair s to the only bathroom in the house.

Breathe Bella. You can do this. I made my way back downstairs and found him staring at our prom picture. Of course, He was King and I was Queen.

"The way it should have been." He said.

I didn't know what to say or where to go from there.

"Edward." I started and he looked at me, and I held the towel out to him. He grabbed it from me, and for a brief second the electricity flowed and hummed just like it did eleven years ago, and I can honestly say no matter what I said I was prepared for. I had lied because I now knew that no matter what I had to stay away from Edward Cullen he would still be just as dangerous to me as I to him if we got to close.

He took the towel from me as well and began drying himself off. He peeled his shirt off his body and I was stunned there above his heart was my name. He had etched my name onto his skin and I couldn't help but gasp.

He must have realized what I was staring at.

"Oh yea. It's a reminder." He said.

"A reminder for what?" I couldn't help but ask back.

"A reminder to never trust and never love anyone but my family, because all it leads to is heartache." He said sadly.

I couldn't be mad at him. I did this to him. I broke him.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, he followed suit and sat on the floor directly in front of me.

"So Alice tells me you are a doctor now?" He asked with an almost normal tone.

"Yes, I am." I responded.

I waited for him to say anything but he just stared at me. I then realized I had the shortest shorts on imaginable and a thin spaghetti strap matching top with no bra. I had never felt more foolish or sexier in my life. It had been years since I had seen him, and I had honestly finally grown into my body. I had curves in all the right places. I had never felt sexy or beautiful enough to be with Edward, but I had accepted that I was good looking to most men. It was a work in progress.

I was thinking this would be cordial given that Edward had been here for about five minutes and we hadn't started screaming or yelling.

"Why are you back Bella?" He said looking at the picture of us on the wall again.

"I don't know." I couldn't tell him the truth.

My words set him off. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't face telling him the truth. I was a coward, I ran away. I deserved what happened to me. It forced me to come home, and I now had to look over my shoulder every day of my life. It was my penance to make amends.

"What do you mean you don't know? How the fuck do you not know why you came home?" He asked his words laced with venom.

"Edward, there is so much I want to tell you, but I can't. We can't go back in the past. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did." He cut me off standing up.  
>"Your sorry! Your Sorry! No Bella you have not began to be sorry for what you did trust me. You have no idea what your decision did to me." He was now pacing in my living room.<p>

"I know sorry is not what you want to hear, but I just can't go there right now. You deserve to know why. I promise just not tonight. I can't. Please!" I said begging him.

He noticed a box of stuff sitting on the table and pulled out my diploma.

"Who is Bella Dwyer? Is this why I couldn't find you?" Edward asked me seething.

"I changed my name." I said vaguely. I knew these were not the answers he wanted, but I didn't know how much I could reveal without setting a chain of events in motion that I wanted to avoid at all costs.

He walked right in front of me we were only inches apart. I wanted to grab him and hug him so tight, but stayed still. The energy humming at our closeness. "I see how this is going to play out Bella. I do. Let me just tell you how I see it. You just decided to give up on me all those years ago. Our love wasn't strong enough to keep you. You hated the family business and you couldn't deal, so you ran off. You pushed me and pushed me to leave and when I was committed to you and determined to graduate so we could move away together, you ran. My mother never thought you were good enough for me, she said you couldn't handle our life. I alienated my whole family for you Bella. After you left, I was nothing I was broken. But you know who was there for me? Them. My Family not you. You didn't give a rat's ass about me." He said.

"That's not true!" I yelled back at him. 

"Really. You left me a note, a God Damn note Bella. You couldn't even face me. You just ran away. I had no way to find you or contact you. Your dad didn't even know where you went. I looked and looked for you. I ignored everything and everyone. Months passed and finally I realized you weren't coming back. The only thing left for me to do was throw myself into the family business!"

Hearing those words tore my heart out. I knew that my leaving would only make him dedicate himself more to the Cullen Cause, but him admitting it like he was proud was unbearable.

"I think I should leave. I'm sorry I came back. I will talk to Jasper as soon as possible; you don't need to worry about me anymore." I said trying to help the situation. I obviously had caused so much damage, unfixable damage and my presence was only going to make it worse.

He was instantly in front of my face now. He grabbed my arms and I was shocked into place. I could feel him shaking.

"It's what you do isn't it. Something seems to hard or someone tests your loyalty and Lil' Bella packs her bags and leaves. Do you understand what you did to me? Do you know how many women I have slept with in the last eleven years?" He screamed.

I couldn't handle that. I didn't want to know. Please God I don't want to hear this!

"HUNDREDS Bella, HUNDREDS! I lost count. But you know what the sad thing is? No matter who I am with, no matter what is going on there is only one face I see. Yours! It's like I can't get you out of my head. I love you and I hate you so damn much. What the hell do I do with this, huh Bella? You walk back in town stirring up all this shit, and you can't even give it a few days to settle before you want to leave again?"

I wasn't prepared for his words or his next action.

He grabbed me and kissed me. He pushed his mouth onto mine and my lips molded to his. His tongue seeking entrance into my mouth and I welcomed it. He was a needy kiss. It's like I couldn't breathe until his mouth was on mine. His scent was the exact same. Just as quickly as it started it ended.

"I'll see ya around Doc" He said grabbing his shirt and walking out my door.

I could still feel the heat from the kiss burning my lips as I heard him get in his car and drive off. I made sure to lock the door and set the alarm. I grabbed my gun and made my way back upstairs. I climbed into bed, and finally fell asleep dreaming of Edward Cullen.

**EDWARD POV**

I had been driving for over an hour in the horrible weather. I was determined to not chase her. I told myself I was driving to my parent's house, but somehow I ended up passing their street and headed straight to the familiar house that I visited so long ago. I had to know if that's where she was staying. It had been almost a year since anyway lived there, but when I pulled up and saw the light upstairs I knew she was home. I felt almost compelled to get out of the car. I walked in the pouring freezing ran like a man possessed to her door. I waited a minute and finally got the courage to ring the doorbell. I had to see her.

I waited another minute and rang the doorbell again. The light flicked on and I finally noticed her. She opened the door and we just stood there. Not speaking. There were no words to express just how gorgeous she had become. Bella was exquisite. She was wearing the smallest shorts and tiniest top and it fit perfect against her now curvy body. I grew instantly hard at just the sight of her. She moved to the side, and I took that as my que to come inside. I saw her tiny hand and saw a flash of silver and realized she had a small hand gun and was picking it up into a drawer. Bella was never fond of guns. I couldn't help but wonder what made her have one on her. Just another question into the mystery that is this Bella. The look on my face must have given away my thoughts; Bella seemed to have realized what I was thinking without asking.

"Let me grab you a towel, I'll be right back." She said running up the stairs and I couldn't help but stare at her ass for a second while she ran up to the second story to the only bathroom in this house. I walked into the living room and instantly saw our picture. We were happy here.

"The way it should have been." I said mostly to myself. She was now standing next to me looking at the same picture, obviously having heard what I just said.

"Edward." She said looking at me now. She held the towel out and I grabbed it from her. My hand barely touched hers and it was like someone was electrocuting my heart. It was like time stood still, I couldn't believe after all this time she still had that effect on me. This was not good, not good at all.

I began drying myself off, and realized my shirt was a lost cause I peeled it off and heard her gasp. I quickly looked to where her eyes were boring into my skin. I forgot that her name was tattooed over my heart.

"Oh yea. It's a reminder." I said lying.

"A reminder for what?" she asked obviously curious to why I would put her name on my body.

"A reminder to never trust and never love anyone but my family, because all it leads to is heartache." The lie falling off my lips so easily. I had become a pro at it over the years.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I followed her and decided sitting right next to her right now was probably not the best idea so I sat directly in front of her on the floor.

"So Alice tells me you are a doctor now?" I asked trying to strike up any kind of conversation to get some answers to all of my questions.

"Yes, I am." She responded.

I just stared at her after that. I could tell she must have realized what she was wearing and the blush I was so familiar with was creeping back up on her face. I was glad some things didn't change.

I needed answers and I needed them now.

"Why are you back Bella?" I said detaching myself from her body and looking at our picture again.

"I don't know." She said coping out. I was livid. I can't believe after all this time she is still not going to admit why she ran off. How fucking dare she?

"What do you mean you don't know? How the fuck do you not know why you came home?" I all but screamed at her.

"Edward, there is so much I want to tell you, but I can't. We can't go back in the past. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did." She tried to appease me and I couldn't help but stand up. I was growing more furious at every word she was saying.

"Your sorry! Your Sorry! No Bella you have not began to be sorry for what you did trust me. You have no idea what your decision did to me." I said pacing the floor.

"I know sorry is not what you want to hear, but I just can't go there right now. You deserve to know why. I promise just not tonight. I can't. Please!" She was begging me but calm collective Edward was gone, and I wanted answers damn it.

I noticed a box of stuff on the table and grabbed the first frame I saw. It was her diploma but what caught my attention was the name. I wanted to know who the hell Dwyer was? And why Bella had a new last name. If anything her name should have been Cullen so to say I was angry was an understatement.

"Who is Bella Dwyer? Is this why I couldn't find you?" I wanted to know. I spent months searching for her. No one knew where she was.

"I changed my name." She responded.

I couldn't help it any longer. I was instantly in front of her. "I see how this is going to play out Bella. I do. Let me just tell you how I see it. You just decided to give up on me all those years ago. Our love wasn't strong enough to keep you. You hated the family business and you couldn't deal, so you ran off. You pushed me and pushed me to leave and when I was committed to you and determined to graduate so we could move away together, you ran. My mother never thought you were good enough for me, she said you couldn't handle our life. I alienated my whole family for you Bella. After you left, I was nothing I was broken. But you know who was there for me? Them. My Family not you. You didn't give a rats ass about me." I said finally letting go of some of the pain I had been feeling for so long.

"That's not true!" She yelled back in my face. 

It only enraged me more. "Really. You left me a note, a God Damn note Bella. You couldn't even face me. You just ran away. I had no way to find you or contact you. Your dad didn't even know where you went. I looked and looked for you. I ignored everything and everyone. Months passed and finally I realized you weren't coming back. The only thing left for me to do was throw myself into the family business!"

I could tell that she was disappointed at my declaration but what did she expect.

A moment passed and she finally spoke. Almost whispered like she was afraid what these words would do to me. "I think I should leave. I'm sorry I came back. I will talk to Jasper as soon as possible; you don't need to worry about me anymore."

I grabbed her. She couldn't leave she just got back. I was shaking, "It's what you do isn't it. Something seems to hard or someone tests your loyalty and Lil' Bella packs her bags and leaves. Do you understand what you did to me? Do you know how many women I have slept with in the last eleven years?" I screamed trying to make her realize that her actions had consequences. 

She tried to pull away but I held tight.

"HUNDREDS Bella, HUNDREDS! I lost count. But you know what the sad thing is? No matter who I am with, no matter what is going on there is only one face I see. Yours! It's like I can't get you out of my head. I love you and I hate you so damn much. What the hell do I do with this, huh Bella? You walk back in town stirring up all this shit, and you can't even give it a few days to settle before you want to leave again?"

I didn't mean to do what I did next but it was like she was a magnet pulling me to her. I grabbed her face and kissed her with all I had in me. I had only kissed one person since Bella, and quickly realized I never wanted to kiss anyone else again but her. It was too hard; there was no one that held a candle to her. My mouth was hungry for her. I could smell her same strawberry shampoo, and it finally felt like I was home. It had been eleven years, and not one second since she had left since I felt home, but here with Bella I did. That scared me more than anything. I quickly released her.

"I'll see ya around Doc" I said grabbing my shirt and walking out the door.

I got in my car, and headed for my parents. I didn't make it the block before I was doubling back I turned the lights off and sat outside Bella's house. I saw her dad's bedroom light go off, and finally realized that no matter what happened next life as I have known it for the last eleven years was about to change.

**Okay so please tell me what you thought? There is so much going to be happening soon! I have spent the last five hours with these two chapters. I am going to work on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully have it up tomorrow night. Any feedback is appreciated. Again, I have no beta so I apologize for any grammar. If you have some ideas please give me some….Here is something's to looks forward to…..The rest of Cullen Family is about to realize that Bella is back. Rosalie will come into play. Alice and Bella will have their own heart to heart…and of course more angst, drama, jealousy, love, lust, anger, blood, guns….more more more more. For those who review I promise to give a little back story that will come to play later. So please review! Thanks! **


	3. The Warning

**chapter 3 **

_**Bella POV**_

_I woke up the next morning before the alarm went off. Sleep seemed to evade me, and I knew it was __because of the encounter with Edward last night. I quickly looked for my phone and knew I would get getting a tongue lashing from Rose for waking her up so early, but I needed my best friend. _

_It rang two times, and I was hoping she would hear it. _

"_Bella, what the hell? Do you know what time it is?" She asked groggily. _

"_Rose, I am so sorry. I just need to talk to you. Please!" I couldn't help but beg._

"_What's wrong, Bells?" She asked. _

"_He came over last night." I said and my eyes instantly grew glassy. I tried not to shed the tears that threatened to fall. _

"_Shh! Bell, don't cry. I am getting up and I will be on the next flight. I am not going to let anything else happen to you, not on my watch. I'll text you my flight information as soon as I have it." _

_I could hear her throwing things around. She must have been packing a suitcase already. I wanted to be stronger, I really did, but I honestly didn't think I could handle seeing him again. I wanted to run; but he was right that is all I ever did. I knew first hand that running away from one thing isn't a guarantee that bad things are waiting at your next stop. _

"_Rose, please don't rush. I have to be at work in an hour. I will be fine. I just need my friend." I said honestly. _

"_Bells, hang in there." she said and we hung up. _

_I seemed to feel a little better knowing Rose was on her way. I tried to bottle all the unwanted anxiety away, and focus on my first day at my new job. I was excited about that._

_An hour later, I was walking back into the hospital. I walked past Jessica, I didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday, and headed straight to the nurses station. _

_I introduced my self to some of the nurses, and after a long shift was getting into the swing of things. _

_Rose had texted me her flight information and I was planning to meet her at my house when I got off. _

_I was finishing up on a few patients charts, when I heard a familiar voice. _

"_So it's true!" _

_I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my expression. I noticed a few nurses looked up and instantly swooned. _

"_Yes, it's true Emmett. Can we please not do this here?" I asked with my back turned. _

"_Bells, where we do this is completely up to you, but we are going to do this." His voice was unwavering._

_I turned to face him, and his mouth was hanging open. _

_Yes asshole, Lil' Bella grew up. I wanted to tell him, but I just let him gawk at me for a minute. _

"_Poor Edward!" he mumbled. _

_I didn't know what he was referring to, but I knew our conversation was drawing a crowd. _

"_Emmett, I'll meet you outside in five minutes." I said trying to get him to leave. _

_He looked a little taken aback by my statement. _

"_Five Minutes, Swan." He said turning his back to me. _

_I heard a couple people murmur Swan? There were trying to figure out why he was calling me a Swan. I finished the file I was working on and headed out the door. _

_He was sitting on the bench outside smoking a cigarette. _

_I sat down on the bench next to him, sitting in silence. It was freezing outside and I was beyond fed up with playing games. I sighed and Emmett must have realized I was about to get up. _

"_Look I am sorry for just showing up at your work today, but I came to warn you." He said firmly. _

"_Warn me, trust me Emmett I need no warning. I am not going to screw up your perfect little family." I said icily. "I will stay away from your brother, I just can't guarantee he will stay away from me." I was beyond pissed now. I didn't come back for him, hell I didn't even know he was still here. I stood up to leave when he grabbed my arm. _

"_Oww, Fuck Emmett that hurts! Let me go!" I tried pulling my arm back, but his grip just tightened on it._

"_Listen, Bella. I am fucking serious. You have no idea what you did to Edward when you left, but I will be damned if you do anymore damage. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen. Do you understand what I am saying." His grip did not loosen, and I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I knew there would be bruises where his hands were, but it's not like I wasn't used to some type of bruise or injury. I tried to control myself after his rant about me leaving Edward, he made it like I took some kind of enjoyment in Edward's misery. _

"_You have no idea why I left, Emmett. Do not fucking threaten me. If you want to blame someone, you might want to start with someone a little closer to home. Now let me the fuck go ." I yelled. _

_A shocked expression passed on his face, and his grip loosened a little for me to get my arm out of his grasp. I started to back away when he was in my face again. _

"_I don't know what lies you are spewing, but you better heed my warning Bella. You mess with Edwards head one little bit and I will kill you." _

_A voice I wasn't expecting started to speak. _

"_Listen asshole, I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you ever and I mean ever threaten her again, I WILL KILL YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" _

_Emmett turned to see who had interrupted us and he came face to face with Rosalie's gun. _

"_Who the hell are you?" he asked. _

"_Emmett, I would like you to meet my best friend Rosalie. Rosalie this is Emmett Cullen." I looked from him to her, and I clearly saw the smirk on his face. _

_Hell no he is not trying to threaten my life and mack on my best friend. _

"_Rose, put the gun down please. I don't need this drama especially here at work." I said wiping the tears that had fallen. _

_She put the gun back in her bag, and grabbed my hand._

"_Goodbye Emmett, I promise I will stay away from your brother, but I don't want you showing up at my work again." I said and walked away with Rose. _

_**EDWARD POV**_

"_Where is he Alice?" I asked beyond aggravated. I hated when people were late, and right now Emmett was running twenty minutes late. _

"_He said he had an errand to run" she spoke in the phone. "I am not sure where he was going." _

"_Alright, well if he calls you tell him I am looking for him." I said hanging up. _

_I was down at one of our warehouses. Our little thief of an employee was being held here until we could deal out our punishment. Between Alice's accounting skills, and the teeth pulling we had found out he had stolen over 100,000 grand from us. _

_I heard the moaning coming from the stairwell and decided I was just going to put him out his misery when Emmett finally walked in. _

"_Where the fuck were you?" I asked. _

"_Dude, chill the fuck out. I had something to take care of." He said back to me. _

"_Something more important than this, Shit Emmett. I thought you of all people wouldn't put something before the family." I said trying to get my point across. _

"_I find out everything we needed to know, the poor bastard only has about two teeth left." I said proudly. _

"_Damn Edward! Nice going. I will finish it, and be right back." He jogged down the stairs and I decided to make a phone call. I had worked a little of my rage away on our previous employee, but maybe I needed some more relief, and I knew just who to call. _

_The phone rang once, and she picked up. _

"_Hey babe!" I said. _

"_Edward!" she squealed. _

"_I need to see you tonight. Meet me at Eclipse at nine." I hung up before she could respond. _

_I heard the two gunshots and a few seconds later Emmett was back upstairs with a stupid looking grin on his face. _

"_We're going out tonight." I said like it was an everyday occurrence. _

"_Edward mother-fucking, Cullen looks like you are getting laid tonight." he said laughing. _

_I felt a smile creep up my face, but shook it off. I just wanted to do something anything to get that damn kiss out of my mind. Maybe fucking someone would help, because so far nothing had worked. _

_We met Carlisle at his house to discuss our extinction of one problem. It was almost eight by the time we were finished, and there was no way I could make it home and get ready and meet her at the club for nine. Emmett and I were about to walk out the door when Alice walked in with Jasper. _

"_Where are you two going?" She came and plopped down on the foyer chair. _

"_We are going out tonight little sis If you must know." Emmett said throwing his keys in the air. _

_Alice glared at Emmett. "I want to go too." She almost pouted. "I never get to hang out with you guys anymore" _

_She knew how to play us, she pretty much knew how to play anyone. There was really no telling Alice no. She knew the moment she said something she was coming. Jasper just shook his head while she ran up the stairs to change. _

"_That girl has got you wrapped completely around her little finger." he said to both of us. _

"_No Shit! And just think you are marrying her, so what does that say about you?" Emmett asked. _

"_I'm fucked!" he responded and we both laughed. _

_It was nine thirty when we finally made it to the club, and we went straight to the VIP section. It was one of the best things about owning your own club doing whatever the hell you wanted to. _

_Alice begged Jasper to dance, and they were headed to the dance floor when I took my first shot of patron. _

_Usually, I didn't drink tequila, but today I needed it. I was working on my second shot when she sat next to me. _

"_Edward your late." _

"_Tanya." I said grabbing her face and kissing her hard. _

_Minutes later and only after I needed a little air. I pulled away. _

"_Your Forgiven." She said rubbing my thigh. _

_It was a great kiss, don't get me wrong, but it didn't make me forget for one second about HER. _

_I was about to take my third shot when I noticed Emmett talking to a gorgeous blonde on the dance floor. I had never seen her before, and had to admit she was sexy. They seemed to be in a heated argument and I was trying to decide if I should help him or take Tanya to our office when I saw the blonde point to her arm and then away to someone else. I followed her hand gesture and instantly stopped breathing. _

_She was pointing to Bella. _

_I jumped out my seat completely ignoring Tanya's protest, and walked up to Emmett. I could barely hear their conversation over the loud music. Bella was moving toward Rose with their coats, clearly trying to leave the club. _

"_You left goddamn bruises on her." I heard the blonde tell Emmett. I was trying to comprehend who the hell she was talking about when Bella grabbed the blonde's arm. _

"_Rose let's go." she said. She looked everywhere but at me. I could feel the electricity from our close proximity. _

"_Rose let's go!" Bella pleaded now. _

_Rose, obviously the blonde's name, never moved. She was in a death stare with Emmett. _

_Alice came skipping on up to us. _

"_Bella, hey!" she said. _

"_Hi, Alice!" she responded. _

"_Come dance Bella!" she said. _

"_I'm sorry Alice, but we are leaving. Right Rose?" Bella asked again. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, and It was beginning to piss me off. _

_Just then Tanya decided to come rub her ass on me. _

"_Come on Edward. I thought we were going to your office." She said. _

_Just then the gorgeous brown eyes I had been wanting to see jerked up to meet mine. Her eyes went from mine to Tanya's and back up to me. _

_I could see the tears begin to pool in her eyes, and she turned to leave. _

_I grasped her arm, and she flinched back and screamed. I didn't even grab her hard, but I looked down and saw the black and purple bruises on her arm where I had just removed my hand. _

"_Bella, who did hell did that to you?" I asked seething now. _

_She looked away from me, and met the blonde's eyes. She shook her head, and the blonde walked past me. _

"_Fine, Bella. Let's go!" she said taking her arm and walking out the club. _

_I stood there trying to make since of what the hell had just happened. Someone was going to die. Whoever the hell had hurt her was going to die a very, very unpleasant death. I turned to make my way back to Emmett knowing he knew who had harmed her. He was no longer standing next to the bar. I walked towards my office, and I heard Alice screaming at him. _

_I opened the door, and I saw Jasper holding her back and Emmett's face had a red handprint on it. _

"_What the Fuck is going on?" I yelled and all eyes turned towards me. _

_**Please let me know how you enjoyed this chapter, and what you would like to see happen? Sorry it took so long to update but I will hopefully have another chapter up soon. Please review, the more reviews makes me want to write more. Also, please remember that I have no beta. So please forgive my mistakes…. Thanks! **_


	4. Part of The Truth

_**CHAPTER 4**_

**BELLA POV**

"I'm so glad you're here, Rose." I said sitting next to her on the sofa. I had just told her all about my last few days.

"Where else would I be belly-be?" she asked reassuringly.

"I took two weeks vacation. So you missy are going to get off this couch, and start having some fun." She grabbed my arm and pulled me off the sofa.

"Rose, I don't really feel like going out." I said honestly. I mean the last few days have kind of sucked for me.

"That is exactly the reason we are going. You need to have some fun starting tonight. Get your cute little butt up those stairs and get ready we are going dancing." she said swatting my butt.

Before I could even protest, she started speaking again.

"No mam. Up those steps. Come on I am going with you." She pushed me up the stairs.

"Okay let's see something hot and sexy. Here." she said throwing me a cute black strapless dress.

"You can wear those black peep toe shoes I bought you." She said smiling.

I pulled my shirt off and I heard her gasp.

"Bella, what the hell?" She asked.

I looked down trying to figure out what the big deal was. Then I saw the bruises that were now turning an ugly deep purple color.

"It's nothing Rose. Emmett doesn't know his own strength and you know how easy I bruise." I said trying to placate her.

"How can you be so blasé about this? Shit I should have shot that jackass when I had the chance."

"Rose." I said shooting her a look. "I know leave it alone, but I if I see that dick again I can promise you it's not going to be nice, and I don't care how hot he is." she said with a smile.

"Hot huh?" I said smiling at her.

"Smokin' Hot!" she said. "It must run in the family."

"It's not the only thing that runs in the family." I said not smiling anymore.

We told the cab driver we wanted to go to a nice club with lots of dancing, and he said that he had already dropped two other fares off at this new club.

We pulled up to the club, and stepped out. The line was extremely long, but the bouncer let us right in. Thanks to Rose's assets. She turned towards me and smirked. We turned our coats in and started walking towards the bar. "Let's get a drink and start dancing babe."

She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the bar. I needed something hard, something to make me forget all about Edward.

"A Whiskey Sour." I told the bartender.

"Damn, Bells. I'll take one too." She said smiling.

I grabbed my drink, and told Rose I would meet her out on the dance floor. She was waiting on her change. I made it a few feet when I turned around and spotted Emmett walking towards Rose.

"Shit!" I said and started to panic. I knew there was a chance HE was here, and that was the last thing I needed. I went back to the coat check in to grab our coats. I could see her going at it with Emmett but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was walking up towards her when I saw her point towards her arm and then to me.

Fuck. She must have been going off on him about my bruises. I walked closer to her.

"You left goddamn bruises on her." I heard her tell Emmett. I grabbed Rose's arm. I didn't want a repeat of earlier, and I didn't want to risk the chance of seeing Edward.

"Rose let's go." I said and the hairs instantly stood up on my neck. I knew he was close then. It was that steady stream of electricity when we were near each other.

"Rose let's go!" I begged. I needed to get away from him.

She was just staring at Emmett.

I saw Alice happily frolicking up to us.

"Bella, hey!" she said.

"Hi, Alice!" I replied still starting at Rose who was still glaring at Emmett, all while I still felt that damn buzz meaning Edwards was still next to me. I couldn't meet his eyes. I couldn't look. I promised to stay away, and I was keeping that promise. The whole damn situation was AWKWARD.

"Come dance Bella!" Alice said to me.

"I'm sorry Alice, but we are leaving. Right Rose?" I asked again.

I was pushed out the way by some strawberry blonde bimbo and before I could say anything she spoke.

"Come on Edward. I thought we were going to your office." She said to Him and everything I had been trying so hard to avoid happened all at once.

I couldn't help but look him directly in the eyes and then I went to her and back to his. I knew who Edward was, hell he told me how many women he slept with, but witnessing it in person was another thing entirely. I had to get out of there.

I would not let him see me cry. I turned and started walking out the club by myself. I made it only a few feet when I was grabbed. I couldn't help but scream. The damn bruise that Emmett had left hurt like a motherfucker, and whoever grabbed me. Grabbed at the exact same spot.

I looked up saw Edward, but his eyes were not on me. They were on the bruises on my arm.

"Bella, who did hell did that to you?" His tone was deadly now.

I couldn't tell him. I needed Rose. She was still in a heated conversation with Emmett. She looked about ready to take his head off. I just shook my head at her, hoping she understood that I really needed her. She must have realized it, and left Emmett standing there with his mouth hanging open and she passed Edward to stand next to me.

"Fine, Bella. Let's go!" she said to me while we walked out together.

I couldn't look back at Edward. I just walked out.

**EDWARD POV **

_I stood there trying to make since of what the hell had just happened. Someone was going to die. Whoever the hell had hurt her was going to die a very, very unpleasant death. I turned to make my way back to Emmett knowing he knew who had harmed her. He was no longer standing next to the bar. I walked towards my office, and I heard Alice screaming at him. _

_I opened the door, and I saw Jasper holding her back and Emmett's face had a red handprint on it. _

"_What the Fuck is going on?" I yelled and all eyes turned towards me. _

I repeated myself again since no one answered me.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked at Jasper who was trying to control Alice.

"Edward, why don't you ask your brother here what is going on." Jasper said obviously angry with Emmett. I instantly knew something was not right. Jasper was never angry with anyone. He controlled his emotions, it was almost like he was trained to hide them. He was always easy going and carefree.

Everything suddenly clicked for me. He was the one who had bruised her. I told him to leave her alone, to not touch her.

"What did you do?" I yelled. "What the hell did you do?" I screamed now in his face.

Jasper stood in front of Alice.

"Edward." He said with his hands in the air. "I just warned her to stay away. I didn't mean to hurt her." he tried to explain but in that instant all my sanity was gone.

I only heard my knuckle crack as it hit him square in the jaw. It's like I couldn't stop myself. I was wailing on him. I felt hands grab at me but he was on the ground, and I couldn't control myself. He wasn't fighting back, but I didn't care if he fought back or not. He hurt her. The only thing I could hear was her scream when I grabbed her. Her pain, her arm. The bruises. I was lifted off of him by Felix and Demitri.

My breathing was erratic. I was trembling and I couldn't think straight. I could hear Alice's crying. Jasper was kneeling next to Emmett trying to access the damage.

"We have to get you to the hospital." he said to Emmett.

Emmett didn't speak.

"I'm fine. I'm fine get off of me." I yelled to our bouncers. "Help him!" I said pointing to my son of a bitch brother.

Alice was now standing next to me.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked me.

"No." I said honestly.

"Go with Jasper and Emmett, call me and let me know what they are doing." I grabbed my jacket and winced as I threw it on.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked me while I walked out the door.

"Where do you think I am going? I answered her not sure if she even heard me.

**BELLA POV **

We walked in the house after a thirty minute cab ride of silence. I was prepared to go to bed without talking but I knew Rose and she wasn't going to let that go.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I should have walked away, but damn it. That idiot rubs me the wrong way." she said.

I tried to lighten the mood. "I'm sure you wish he would rub you alright."

"Bells, I'm serious. I know you are trying to start over, start fresh, and I only made things worse tonight, but I think you are being irrational if you think that you wont see him or be apart of his life."

"I can't keep running Rose. I don't want to. It's bad enough what happened in Phoenix, but I just want to get over it. I want a normal, drama free life, but everywhere I turn there he is." I said pulling off my shoes and walking into the kitchen.

"You need to tell him." she responded.

"Tell him what? Which part?" I asked shocked that she wanted me to tell him any of it.

"He needs to know why you left, and maybe you can move on, and so can he. I know Emmett is a jackass, but he is only trying to protect his brother. He doesn't understand what happened. You need to tell him. They deserve to know." She said grabbing my hand.

"Do you really think that is going to help? It's only going to make matters worse." I said trying to wrap my brain around her logic.

"I think you're scared." she said to me.

"Scared? Rose I am absolutely scared. Do you know what you are asking me to do? Do you have any idea what kind of shit this is going to stir up?"

"Yes, I do. But look at what happened tonight. Fuck Bella! You and him have been leaving this lie for the last eleven years. I am more worried about what's going to happen to you if you don't tell the truth. You need this and so does he. I will be here for you! I wont leave you." She said trying to reassure me.

"I'm going take a shower. I'll see ya in the morning." she said smiling at me. "Just think about it." was her last words before she started up the steps.

I sat at the kitchen table replaying everything that happened to me in the last eleven years, Rose was right, there was no way I was going to be able to move on with my life living with the lie. I had to tell him. I had to tell them. I went to grab my phone to call Jasper to get his number when I saw some headlights pull in. I looked outside and saw him get out the car. I opened the door and sat on the step. He walked quietly and sat next to me. Our legs were touching but we sat in silence. It was peaceful.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Edward, look at me." I said and I turned towards him. I grabbed his hand, and noticed his knuckles were red and swollen.

He looked up at me.

"I need to tell you why I left." I said. "I owe you that much."

I had his full attention now.

"Do you remember the day before I left what happened?" I asked him and he nodded.

"My mom and I had a huge fight. Again. It was the night I told her I was leaving to go out of state to college, and you and I were going to be leaving together."

"Yeah, the next morning you left to talk to your dad, and I started packing my room. Alice was supposed to come over and help me, and I had assumed it was her that walked in, but I turned around and was greeted by your mom." His hand tightened on mine.

"My mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, she came to give me a little talking to. She told me that if continued to see you, that she would make my life miserable. She tried to explain to me that it didn't matter if you left the family or not that I would always be a target and so would you. She said I made you weak and you wouldn't be able to protect yourself if someone tried to hurt you. I knew she was wrong, but just the thought of someone trying to hurt you, and you not being able to protect yourself because of me was something I just couldn't live with. The nightmare that her words created in my mind was horrible. She told me of all the accidents that could happen to Charlie or myself if I stayed with you. I remember her exact words. You will always have to watch your back Bella. Do you understand. IT would be ashamed if the brakes in your car stopped working one day, or God forbid your father got into a boating accident. You see these types of accidents happen a lot in our family and in our enemies families. It's something we are prepared for, and we can handle it. Can you! She asked me. I couldn't decide if she was threatening me herself, or if she was just trying to let me know what the other families would do to us. Can you handle if something were to happen to Edward, and he wasn't able to protect himself? And I am sorry Edward I really am. I just couldn't handle something happening to you or to Charlie because of me."

He had let go of my hand sometime during my explanation and was now pulling his hair. I hated when he did that, but he was obviously in a state of shock. I knew I had to finish telling him everything. So I continued….

"I packed a bag, and wrote your note. Your mom promised she would give it you. I met a man at the bus terminal who had all my papers ready for me. Your mom said I had to change my name for my safety." I said.

He grabbed my hand. "Bella Dwyer." he whispered.

"Bella Dwyer." I responded.

"Your mom said she would make sure that Charlie and you were safe. She told me not to contact any of you, and I promised I wouldn't. I tried to stay away I really did, but it's the only place I felt safe. I'm sorry I came back. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you need to know that I didn't leave because I didn't love you. I don't expect things to go back to the way they were obviously, but you needed to know the truth. I can let you go now." I said pulling my hand from his.

"You don't ever had to let go, Bella." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Edward, too much has happened. I know that things aren't the same. I just hope that we can be friends now without the awkwardness. I think it's time we moved on." I said standing up.

He stood up and faced me. "Edward, please don't be upset with your brother or mom for that matter. They were only trying to protect you. I am not angry with either of them, and I don't want to be the reason that there is bad blood between any of you."

He nodded.

"I'll see ya Bells."

"Bye Edward." I shut the door and immediately felt like fifty pounds of weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I made my way up the stairs to my room and grabbed my phone sending Rose a quick text.

-Thanks Rose. You were Right!- Bella

-Your Welcome! Night B- Rose

**EDWARD POV**

I drove straight to Bella's. I knew I needed to see her. I had to apologize for my idiot of a brother. As soon as I pulled in the door opened and she walked out. She sat on the steps, and I walked over and sat next to her. Our legs were touching, and I couldn't help but be comforted by it.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could say.

"Edward, look at me." she said grabbing my hand.

I looked up at her.

"I need to tell you why I left." She said. "I owe you that much."

I stared at her waiting for the explanation that I had wanted for so long.

"Do you remember the day before I left what happened?" She asked and I nodded.

Of course I remembered. It was the worst fight my mom and I ever had.

"My mom and I had a huge fight. Again. It was the night I told her I was leaving to go out of state to college, and you and I were going to be leaving together." I told her making sure she knew that I remembered.

"Yeah, the next morning you left to talk to your dad, and I started packing my room. Alice was supposed to come over and help me, and I had assumed it was her that walked in, but I turned around and was greeted by your mom." I couldn't help but be surprised by her words. What the hell was my mom doing at Bella's?

"My mom?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, she came to give me a little talking to. She told me that if continued to see you, that she would make my life miserable. She tried to explain to me that it didn't matter if you left the family or not that I would always be a target and so would you. She said I made you weak and you wouldn't be able to protect yourself if someone tried to hurt you. I knew she was wrong, but just the thought of someone trying to hurt you, and you not being able to protect yourself because of me was something I just couldn't live with. The nightmare that her words created in my mind was horrible. She told me of all the accidents that could happen to Charlie or myself if I stayed with you. I remember her exact words. You will always have to watch your back Bella. Do you understand. IT would be ashamed if the brakes in your car stopped working one day, or God forbid your father got into a boating accident. You see these types of accidents happen a lot in our family and in our enemies families. It's something we are prepared for, and we can handle it. Can you! She asked me. I couldn't decide if she was threatening me herself, or if she was just trying to let me know what the other families would do to us. Can you handle if something were to happen to Edward, and he wasn't able to protect himself? And I am sorry Edward I really am. I just couldn't handle something happening to you or to Charlie because of me."

I was trying to comprehend everything that she was telling me. My mom lied to me. She knew the whole time where Bella was. Hell she sent her to Phoenix. How the hell could she have done that. I wonder if my dad knew. What else were they hiding from me?

"I packed a bag, and wrote your note. Your mom promised she would give it you. I met a man at the bus terminal who had all my papers ready for me. Your mom said I had to change my name for my safety." she said.

I grabbed her hand understanding now that she had not in fact been married but changed her name because of my mom.

"Bella Dwyer." I whispered.

"Bella Dwyer." she repeated.

"Your mom said she would make sure that Charlie and you were safe. She told me not to contact any of you, and I promised I wouldn't. I tried to stay away I really did, but it's the only place I felt safe. I'm sorry I came back. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you need to know that I didn't leave because I didn't love you. I don't expect things to go back to the way they were obviously, but you needed to know the truth. I can let you go now." she said taking her hand out of mine and I hated that the connection was broken.

"You don't ever had to let go, Bella." I said looking her in the eyes. I meant it. All the years of hurt and anger that I had towards her instantly vanished. She left for me and for Charlie, and in that instant I couldn't have loved her more. I wanted my life back, my love, Bella.

"Edward, too much has happened. I know that things aren't the same. I just hope that we can be friends now without the awkwardness. I think it's time we moved on." She said standing up and the weight of her words crushed me.

I stood up and faced her ready to argue all the reasons why we still belonged together when she spoke again surprising the hell out of me.

"Edward, please don't be upset with your brother or mom for that matter. They were only trying to protect you. I am not angry with either of them, and I don't want to be the reason that there is bad blood between any of you."

I could only nod my head. I didn't want to promise her anything. There were things that were going to definitely be said to both my mom and my brother, but I wasn't going to argue with her.

"I'll see ya Bells." I said walking back to my car.

"Bye Edward." she said.

I sat in my car for what felt like hours when my phone beeped.

-He has a broken nose and needed some stitches. We r headed to moms. How's B?- Alice

-She's fine. I however am not. Need 2 have a fmly meeting ASAP. I'll meet ya mom's- E

_**So what do you think? Our you ready for the Cullen family meeting? More Drama next chapter. Please review. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen. Love Reviews! **_


	5. Mother Knows Best

_**Chapter 5**_

EDWARD POV

I had driven straight to my parents house. I was trying to let everything that Bella had told me sink in.

My mom, the person I trusted most in the world did this to me. She knew how much I loved Bella. I know they had their differences, but I never thought she would do something like this to me. I was crushed when Bella left. I turned to alcohol, drugs, and whores. I had reached the bottom of the bottom, when my mom found me at some seedy hotel with two strippers. She said she couldn't bare to see her son like this, and would try and help me find Bella. She knew the whole time where she was, we searched for months for her before I finally gave up.

I walked in the front door and immediately went to the sitting room. Everyone was there. Carlisle at the head of the table, my mother next to him. Emmett with his two black eyes and busted face sitting across from him, and Alice and Jasper at the end of the table. I took my place next to my father.

"Edward how could you do that to your brother?" My mom started to scold me.

"I don't' know ma. How in the hell could you do what you did to me?" I asked angrily.

"Son, you watch how to talk to your mother? You got me." Carlisle said very calmly. He was the calmest of all of us Cullen's, the calmest but the deadliest. When he was angry you knew it, and when he told you to do something you didn't question it.

I reigned in my anger because going off on my mother no matter how much she deserved it. I knew better than to disrespect my mother, especially in front of my father. That was a death sentence right there.

My mother of course was curious about what I was asking her, and I knew Esme Cullen was not going to let anyone put her in her place.

"You got something to say to me, Edward?" she asked.

I chose my words carefully and spoke very calmly even though I wanted to scream at her.

"Yes, ma I do have something I want to tell you. How could you sit by and watch me look for her for months knowing where she was the whole time?" I asked.

I saw the faces of my siblings. Shocked and puzzlement was on their faces, but what surprised me the most was my father's expression he looked as about lost as the rest of them. I just assumed he knew that my mother had Bella shipped off and helped her with her new identity but maybe I was wrong.

"What?" Alice said next.

"Our mother here had a little talk with Bella the day she left. She threatened her and made her leave. She was even so kind enough as to provide Bella with a whole new identity. Isn't that right mother?" I asked clearly losing some of my calmness.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you listen to me. I did what I did back then to protect this family. I am not going to apologize for it. You were slipping away from us, and had just told your father and I you were planning to move out of the state. You wanted no part in this family, and it may seem wrong to you, but at the time what I told Bella was true. You would be targeted and you would have been vulnerable, just because you wanted out this family and out the state was not going to stop our enemies from attacking you or Bella for that matter. I did what was necessary to protect you. It was the right choice. You looked at us like we were the enemy, but this family is the glue that keeps us together. I'm sorry you were hurt in the process, but I wont apologize for it."

"That's it?" Alice asked clearly upset.

"Mom, you knew the whole time where she was. Edward was miserable. He almost died trying to forget Bella. Hell, I was in a state of depression. It could have all been avoided if you would have just left it alone. How could you do that to us?" She asked with tears falling down her face.

My dad reached out and grabbed her hand. He had still not said anything.

"I'm Sorry." Emmett said and I don't' think I had ever seen him more remorseful. He was clearly beating himself up over the things he had said and done in the past, and especially tonight. "I had no idea, man"

"Give me a moment with your mother." Carlisle said. He was clearly upset with my mother, but he would never have an argument in front of us with her. He respected her too much. He loved her too much.

I couldn't take my eyes off my mother. Everyone started to stand and walk out and I was still sitting in the chair.

"Edward, son. I need a moment with your mother. I will come find you later." He said.

I got up and immediately walked straight to the gym. I needed to get some of this pent up anger out of my system I started running on the treadmill when Emmett walked in.

"Dude, I am really fucking sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I can't imagine what you are thinking right now. Don't question what I am about to say. I know what mom did was wrong. She should have never threatened Bella, but her heart was in the right place. Her actions were off, but if you would have left what do you think would have happened?" He asked me seriously.

I stopped the treadmill.

"Fuck, Emmett I don't know. Maybe Bella and I would be married with a few kids. Maybe we would have split up. The problem is I don't know what would have happened, and I never will know. Mom took that chance from me. I love her, God knows I do, but I am so fucking angry at her right now." I said walking to the mini fridge and pulling out a water.

"I get it. I really do get it. Where does that leave Bella?" He asked me.

My eyes met his, and the anger from him actually hurting her was resurfacing. It was like he was reading my thoughts.

"I know I am a dick. I am going to go over there and apologize to her tomorrow." He said.

"I don't know where that leaves me and Bella, Em. I mean that shit was crazy. It was like we had to be with each other every fuckin' second crazy, Em. The way I feel about her hasn't changed, and I can still go there. I just need to take a minute to figure out what to do. Bella wants to be friends. I think that's for the best right now." I said.

"I mean what kind of life can I offer her now. She knows what my life entails; she is a doctor for God's sake. What kind of future is their for us? I haven't been in a relationship since her. I don't think about seeing all the shit I have seen and doing all the shit I have done that I am ready to just jump back in to some type of committed relationship. Can she handle this?"

It was the questions that had been running in my mind the last few days.

"Jasper and Alice seem to make it work." He said.

"Alice isn't me, Em. I am going to take over this business. I am going to be an even bigger target, and that puts everyone I love and I am involved with in even more danger. I don't' know if I can risk that with her. I don't even know if she would want that kind of life."

"You have time to find out. That's probably the good thing about it. She has grown up man. Obviously, I mean fuck she's pretty fuckin hot." he said and I punched him in the arm.

"Dude, I'm sorry. It's true. Lil' Bella is all grown up. No worries, though. I prefer blondes, like her friend Rosalie. She's a little fire cracker that one. I knew the minute she pulled a gun on me she was my type of women." He said smirking.

"What do you mean? She pulled a gun on you. Where the hell was this?" I asked him.

"Ummmm, yeah. I guess I left that part out. I went to see Bella at work to have a little chat. We were standing outside, and I might have told Bella that if she didn't stay away from you that I might kill her." he said like it was no big deal.

"You fucking moron. Do you not listen to anything I tell you? I told you to stay the hell away from her. What in that pea sized brain of yours told you it was okay to go to her workplace of all the places to have a conversation like this and threaten her. Your lucky all I did was break you nose."

"I know Edward, man. I am sorry. I can't apologize enough. Dude, I just didn't want to see you hurt again." He said and I could tell he meant it.

"So how did her friend come into the picture and pull a gun on you?" I asked getting back on the subject.

"Well in the midst of me threatening Bella, her friend must have heard me, and she actually threatened me. It is kind of funny if you think about it. She told me if I ever threatened Bella again she would kill me. I had no idea who the hell it was talking to me, my back was to her. When I turned around of course the first thing I noticed was the gun pointed right in my face, and the next thing was the hottest woman on the fuckin' planet. Phoenix obviously does a body good. We should plan to visit soon." he said smiling at himself.

"That reminds me the other night I went to Bella's and when she opened the door she had a gun on her. I don't think she intended for me to see it, but I noticed her putting it away. Bella used to be too scared to be in the same room as a gun, much less hold one. I wonder what possessed her to carry one." I asked having forgotten about that until tonight.

"Who knows man? Phoenix is a big city, maybe they wanted them to feel safe. The good news is you can ask her now. You can call her, or text her, or damn drive and see her. She only leaves five minutes down the road. Hmmm. I wonder how long that blonde babe is going to be here for. I will definitely have to make it over there first thing tomorrow to apologize." He stood up getting ready to leave.

"Hey Edward. Promise me something?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said in response.

"No matter what happens between you and Bella, you will always put the family first." He said.

I thought about it for a second and then realized that no matter what was going to happen that my family was always first, but what he didn't realize was that Bella was always a part of my family.

"Family first!" I said.

"Fucking-A" he said walking out the door.

I turned out the lights and was headed out the door when I got a text.

I looked own at my phone, and saw it was from Carlisle.

-We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight Son-

Given the late hour, I decided that I still wanted to sleep in my own bed in my own house. I jumped in my car turning on the radio, and let myself get lost in my own thoughts. It was the first time in awhile that I wasn't dreading the future or what It might bring. I was ready to embrace it.

_**Okay so tell me what you thought? Are you ready for the Bella and Esme reunion. Bella isn't the same scared lil' girl anymore. It will get interesting….. PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	6. Old Friends and Enemies

**CHAPTER 6**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up having had one of the best nights of sleep in years. I was making my way downstairs in my favorite pair of scrubs when I smelled the coffee pot.

"Rose, you are a saint!" I said.

"Your welcome Belly-Be." she said with massive bed head.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked looking at my watch to make sure it was correct. Rosalie Hale does not wake up before 9am for anyone or anything.

"Well if you must know. I actually did a lot of thinking last night, and I think it would be better if I moved up here closer to you." she said like it was nothing.

"Rose, you can't just leave Phoenix behind. You just made partner. I really appreciate you coming to my rescue but I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me."

I would have loved for her to move here with me, but she had worked her ass off at the firm, and getting asked to be partner was like winning the lottery.

"Bella, I have already looked into taking the bar here. I am not just doing this for you. Leaving alone after everything that happened in Phoenix is a little much to handle by myself.."

I cringed at the memories that flooded my mind. I had to remember that it wasn't just me involved, Rosalie was just as worried and freaked as I had been.

"I just have a feeling that this is the right choice. I am planning on calling Royce this afternoon and give him my termination. Bella, please be happy for me. I am happy. I guess I should start looking for somewhere to stay. Can you tell me if this little Podunk town of Forks even has a hotel?" She smiled.

I wanted to be excited, I really did, but I hope she was making this decision for her and not for me. I decided to play along with her.

"We do have one little motel here. I think they might actually change the sheets once a month. I'll call and make you a reservation." I said smiling.

Rose threw the piece of the bagel at me she was eating.

"Kidding! Of course, I want you to stay with me. Safety in numbers." I said excited and serious in my statement.

"Well I need to get going or I am going to be late. What are your plans for the day?" I asked pulling my hair into a high pony tail.

"I think I am going to run to Seattle and turn in my bar papers that I filled out. I might even look at some real estate. I don't think its too early to find my new office. It's going to be nice being my own boss, and I really don't think Forks is looking for a kick ass attorney with my skills." She laughed at herself, and I couldn't help but smirk. "Seattle seems more like my speed."

"Wow I still can't believe you are willing to leave and start your own practice here." I said.

"Royce will understand, I mean it will probably be a better work environment anyway. You know how awkward it was working with him after we went on a date, and then I found out he was married. Can you believe that slime ball had the nerve to ask me out again after I met Mrs. King?"

"What an ass!" I said grabbing my keys.

"Yeah! Well I will see ya later. I might stop by the hospital before I head back here. Text me." She said.

"K, bye Rose." I said opening the door.

I stepped out the door and almost tripped. There sitting on my welcome mat were a bouquet of tulips. My favorite flower. I looked for some kind of note, but there wasn't one. I immediately assumed they were from Edward. There were only a few people who knew my favorite flower. I picked them up and immediately brought them in the house.

"I thought you left." Rose said staring at the arrangement.

"I did, but then I almost tripped over something and realized that these were sitting on the porch." I put them on the dinning room table.

"Who are they from?" Rose asked.

"There's no note, but I assume Edward since I am taking it that you didn't buy them for me." I laughed.

"Ummm, no girlfriend I did not buy you tulips. Do you realize how much those must have cost? We are in October after all. Tulips aren't exactly a fall flower." Rose walked over to further inspect the gorgeous bouquet.

"I am assuming they're from Edward." I said trying not to blush, but I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"NICE!" Rose said taking in my embarrassment.

"Okay, well I really need to go or I am definitely going to be late. Talk to you later." I said headed out the door a second time.

I made it to work with a few minutes to spare when I was stopped by Mike Newton.

"Bella, how's it going?" He asked.

I didn't know what more I had to do to get my point across that I wasn't interested.

"It's going good, Mike. Look I really need to get started. You know how it is, starting out. I want to make a good impression." I said truthfully.

"Trust me you have." he said and winked.

What a slime ball. I hope he didn't think those corny statements were going to make me swoon for him.

"Well I'll talk to you later, Mike." I said walking to the nurses station.

I was working in the ER today, and I was actually excited about some of my coworkers. I had a met a really nice girl named Angela. She was very sweet. I had been with a patient when she came and interrupted me.

"Excuse me, Dr. Dwyer there is someone here to see you." she said with a blush on her cheeks. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one with a tell-tale sign of embarrassment.

"I'll be right there, thanks." I said to her and she nodded her head.

I walked out and was surprised to see Emmett standing at the nurses station with a bouquet of roses.

"Bells." He said trying to flash me that million dollar smile.

"Emmett I thought I asked you not to come back here." I looked to see if anyone was listening to our conversation.

"Look I came here to apologize. I'm sorry about yesterday, really." He said handing me the flowers.

"Truce" He put his hand over his heart. How gallant of him.

I grabbed them, but didn't acknowledge his apology.

"Come on Bells. I am sorry. I overreacted, and trust me it won't happen again; although, I wouldn't mind going toe to toe with that blonde friend of yours." He said winking.

Of course that's why he came. He wanted to get in Rose's pants.

"She's really not your type there Em." I said staring at my flowers.

"What do you mean? Of course, she is my type." He said like it was obvious.

"I am not going to lie, she physically might be your type, but Rosalie is working with a full deck of cards. She is a very successful attorney, and I seriously doubt that in your line of work that she is what you are looking for." I said seriously.

"Bella, you have no idea how much more interested I am now that I know she is an attorney, Hot as hell and brains, I think I am in love already." He said with the goofiest smile.

"Oh and Bella, you never know in our line of work it is always good to keep an attorney on retainer. Maybe you should give me her number just in case I am in need of her services."

I shook my head at him.

"Rose is a big girl Emmett. I will give her your number, and if she wants to call she will. Give me your number?" I told him pulling out my phone.

He snatched it out my hand and programmed his number in. "Thanks Bells!" He said and walked away.

Some things never change.

I stuck my phone back in my pocket and made my way back to the nurses station with my bouquet.

"Nice Flowers!" Angela said.

"Thanks!" I said and she just smiled and continued working on the patient coding.

I only had a few more hours left to my day when I decided to text Rose to see how her day was going .As soon as I started to send her a message, my phone rang.

Unknown Number.

Hmmm. I wonder who that is.

I answered.

"Hello"

"Well I'm glad I'm not sick, you're a tough doctor to track down." I instantly hung up the phone. My heartbeat was racing a mile a minute, and I thought I was going to throw up. I grabbed the counter to balance myself. I looked up and was met with the same green eyes I had fallen in love with long ago; however, they were not on the same face.

What is this? Cullen family outreach day or something.

"Esme" I said coldly.

"Bella" she responded.

"I'm kind of busy, is there something I can help you with?" I asked trying to make this as short as possible.

"I guess you leaving again would be to much to ask?" She said in answer.

I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot just how blunt you can be." I said walking towards the waiting area.

"You forgot a lot of things sweetheart." she responded.

"Do you have a problem with me Esme?" I asked heatedly.

She didn't respond, and I kept going.

"You know, Esme people change. I am not that same little girl I was ten years ago." I said trying to get my point across. I was so done with this, and with her.

"I am." she answered back.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

I felt a cool breeze hit my back and it took me a minute to realize she had lifted up my scrubs revealing the Cullen crest and Edward's name in the middle.

"Guess some things don't change." She said proudly.

My anger was at a breaking point, and I was trying not to let any tears fall. I was such a sucker no matter what my emotions are I ended up crying. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"I leave that there, so I remember what I went through, what I lost, and what I have accomplished now." I said.

She just stood there, and I was no where near done. All the hate and anger I held onto all these years for this woman surfaced.

"I wonder how Edward would feel to hear that his dear sweet mother was at my work harassing me?" I said.

"Oh! You think speaking ill of me is going to help you win his heart back?" she smirked.

"I am not trying to win him back." I said seething.

"Then why are you back?" She asked trying to intimidate me.

"It's none of your business." I said furiously.

"Everything in this town, including you is my business." She said right in my face.

I wasn't backing down, not now, and not anymore. I stepped right back into her face.

"You think you can say or do anything you want to in this town Esme? but everything comes back around. You aren't untouchable." I said trying my best to stand equal to her.

"That's debatable." she said and took my face in her hands and kissed my cheek.

"Glad your back, doc. Things are sure to be more interesting with you back." She said and walked away.

What the hell? What kind of mind games is this woman trying to play? I really didn't have time to think about her motives right now. I had a few more patients to see.

I was about to clock out for the day when I recognized a familiar face.

"Jacob Black." I said and smiled.

"That's Officer Black to you mam." He said with the cutest smile.

Jacob was one my oldest childhood friends. Our dads used to be best friends, and that meant Jacob and I saw a lot of each other when we were younger.

"How have you been Bells?" He asked.

"I'm good Jake. How are you?" he said in response.

"Can't complain. Had to run one of our suspects up here for checkup. I am waiting to hall him back to county lock up."

My phone started ringing again and I noticed it was UNKOWN again, and there was no way I was answering it again.

"Jacob can I ask you a question? It's kind of work related." I really needed to get his advice. I probably should have just asked Rosalie, but I never thought I would even have to ask, but with the recent events I found it prudent to find out what I was questioning.

"Is a restraining order still in effect if you leave the state?" I asked quickly.

He looked puzzled.

"I mean if I got a R.O in Arizona, is it still legally binding here?" I really needed to know.

"I'm not sure, Bella. I can definitely look into it for you. Are you okay? Is there something I should know about?" He asked growing concerned.

"No, no Jake. I am sure it's nothing. I was just wondering." I said trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"I will check on it, can I get back with you tomorrow?" he asked just as his prisoner walked out in a bright orange jumpsuit and handcuffs.

"Sure, please it's no big deal. Whenever you have time." I said.

"Your staying at your dad's?" he questioned me.

"Yeah."

"Well I will try and stop by tomorrow and see ya. We can catch up and I will let you know what I find out." He hugged me again and then began escorting his orange jumpsuit buddy out the hospital.

I climbed into my car, and decided to text Rose. She had never showed up at my work.

-Hey what happened- U didn't show up?- B

-Sorry I ended up finding a really nice place I am speaking with the owner now, I'll meet ya home in like an hour-R

-Sounds good. B Careful- B

-U 2 Belly Be- R

I ended up driving home jamming out to some old school music. It had been a long day. I was ready to strip down and take a nice long hot bubble bath. I pulled up in my driveway and wasn't surprised to see someone sitting on my porch.

It was officially becoming really hard to stay away from everything Cullen if they kept showing up like this.

"Hi!" I greeted.

And the biggest smile greeted me in return.

_**So what did you think? Please let me know what you think? Hope you enjoyed it…..Please review! So what do you think about Rose/Emmett. I hope I did justice to the Esme/ Bella reunion. Next Chapter…we find out a little more about Phoenix… and Jasper/ Alice. **_


	7. Tulips and Roses

Chapter 7

**EDWARD POV**

I had already hit snooze on the alarm clock twice. I really didn't want to get out of bed. I was supposed to met one of our associates to work on a gun smuggling deal at ten o'clock. That left me only two hours. I grumpily got out of bed and was making my way to the shower when I saw the red light flashing on my answering machine.

I hit play and listened to the message.

"Edward, we didn't get to finish last night. Call me!" Tanya's voice sounded annoying on the phone.

Don't get me wrong she was great in bed, but she lacked in other areas. She could get clingy, and I realized quickly I was going to have to set her straight again. This happened every once in a while, she was probably my only steady lay. She definitely was the only other woman I had kissed since Bella. I decided I would call her back after I got out the shower, and we could meet up.

I was making my way to our associates warehouse when I got a call from Emmett.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"Just left the hospital, and I must say that Bella still has that pretty little blush of hers."

He was lucky he wasn't physically near me or I promise I would have punched him. Hard.

"Don't worry Edward. She was find and dandy when I left, oh and you can thank me I left her your number." He said like it was no big deal.

"What do you mean you left her my number?" I questioned.

"Well, I really wanted Rose's number, but Bella being Bella said if Rose wanted to call me she would give her my number. Bella handed me her phone, so I programmed mine and yours in there. You're welcome." he responded.

I was happy that Bella had my number, but now there is so much uncertainty. I think we had come to the conclusion that all we would be was friends. I think that was wise for now especially, but what if she never calls. Does that mean she doesn't want to be friends? I wish Emmett would have just left it alone.

"She loved the flowers I brought her by the way." He added.

I quickly remembered Bella's favorite flower being tulips. I wonder if I should send her some as a welcome home gift.

"So you think she's going to call?" I asked Emmett.

"Of course she is going to call you jackass. I bet you a hundred bucks she calls you by the end of the day." He said.

"I wasn't talking about Bella, you dumbass. I was talking about Rose." I said honestly.

He could be so dense sometimes.

"Yeah, I think she will call. Where are you?" Emmett asked me.

"We had an appointment today remember?" I responded.

"I didn't forget. I was just making sure your ass didn't forget." He laughed and I heard tires squeal.

Yeah right he didn't forget.

I was about to end the call, when I had a beep.

"Em, It's Alice. I'll talk to you later." I clicked over.

"Hey Alice! What can I do for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hi favorite brother of mine. I was hoping you could keep Jasper company tonight after the family dinner. I have plans." She wasn't elaborating, and I didn't feel like babysitting for no good reason.

"What are you not telling me?" I said.

"Well I am going over to Bella's to surprise her. I really want to get close again, I miss her." she whined in the phone. I knew she missed Bella, but ever since she found out Esme practically drove her out of town she has been trying to figure out a way to make it up to her.

"Sure tell him to call me later." I hung up and pulled up to the warehouse.

Emmett pulled up just as I was getting out.

"You ready man?" I asked.

"Let's go." He said back.

Dad was intrusting us to close this deal. We needed some ak's to ship out of the country, and we were buying them from "our associate." It was a first time transaction, and we were a little nervous about the kind of cash we would be forking over. Carlisle had spoke to the head man on the receiving end and we were promised a shit ton of guns, including the AK's. The money would be wire tapped to an account overseas as soon as we saw and secured the product. It should have been an easy transaction, but should of and would be are two totally different things. Let's just say that in the past the easy one's turned into the worse one's. I was just hoping today would not be one of those days.

I checked out my piece to make sure it was loaded and ready; and also secured the one strapped to my ankle. We knocked on the warehouse door and was greeted by some loser wearing a white jumpsuit. He ushered us to a door and waited outside. We walked in and met a middle aged banker looking gentlemen.

He motioned for us to sit in the chairs in front of the desk, and we followed suit.

"I am Aro. It's nice to meet you. Carlisle speaks very highly of you." he spoke softly.

The man looked pasty white.

"Carlisle ensured us that we would receive the product here." I said trying to get in and out.

Transactions like these need to quick for our sakes, and our associates.

"I can guarantee that the product is here and ready to go." He stood up, and we instantly shot to our feet.

"Please follow me." He motioned for us to walk through a door with him.

We stayed behind a couple of feet, but did follow where he was leading us. There were about twenty barrels of oil in the warehouse. He grabbed a crowbar and pried one of the leads off. He pulled out the top and voila our Guns were secured in all the barrels.

"Please feel free to inspect the merchandise." He said pointing to the other barrels.

Emmett and I grabbed a crow bar and started inspecting everything. It all looked good. We nodded at Aro, and Emmett sent a text to our father giving him the okay to send the money transfer through.

Running guns brought in lots of money, and we refused to sell or make profit off of any drugs. Carlisle was adamant that. We didn't deal in drugs no matter how hard things got. We spoke to Aro for a few more minutes, while we loaded up the merchandise in the van Emmett drove.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys." Aro spoke.

"Pleasure's ours" Emmett said.

"We'll be in touch." I told Aro as he headed back into the warehouse.

Emmett looked over at me. "Dude looks dead."

I shook my head at him and smiled. "I don't care if he is dead or not as long as he keeps supplying. Bring the merchandise to our warehouse, and we'll deal with the distribution later." I told him walking to my car.

"I am going to drop this off, and I'll see ya tonight at Ma's. I have a meeting with someone looking at some property later." He said.

"Secure it, be careful. Call one of the boys to tail you. Make sure you aren't followed." I demanded.

It was important to keep our business dealings secret and confidential. It would suck ass to have a million dollar deal go to shit.

"You worry to much bro. I got this." He said climbing into the van.

I immediately called one of our guys, and told them to follow Em.

We had just left our warehouse when mom called to let us know it was time for dinner. She did this at least weekly. She wanted her family to stay close, and this ensured her to get her weekly gossip on what was going on with her children.

I walked in and noticed Alice sitting at the table, she looked like she was ready to bounce out her seat. She must have been super excited about going to Bella's tonight. Poor Jasper, sometimes I wonder how he could handle Alice and her bundle of nerves.

I went straight to my mom and kissed her cheek.

"Mom" I said.

"Hi, Baby! How was your day?" she asked while making the salad.

"Same old, same old! How was your day?" I asked .

"Saw an old friend today." She said and I smiled. "Carry that to the table please." she pointed to the dressing.

"Lasagna, my favorite." Emmett said.

"What's not your favorite?" Alice asked laughing.

We all sat down and Carlisle said grace.

The meal was pretty much like any other night, until mom asked Alice why she was so jumpy.

"Umm, I am kind of going see Bella tonight." She said nervously.

My dad just smiled, but my mom frowned.

"I think Bella has seen enough of the Cullens today." My mom said very low.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your brother said he saw her today, and then I happened to run into her at the hospital." She said like it was no big deal.

My dad's eyes shot up from his bite of lasagna to my mother.

"You happened to run into her?" He questioned her.

"Yes, I had an appointment there, and I just so happened to see her on my way out. We exchanged a few words." She looked at me. "Don't worry Edward. I didn't threaten her." She said.

"Well if you will all excuse me, I am going to see Bella." Alice jumped up and kissed Jasper and my father on the cheek and all but ran out of the dinning room.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett don't forget you owe me a hundred bucks." I said remember that he bet Bella would call me.

"The days not over bro. She'll call." He said.

My mom just stared at us with confusion, and I smirked and continued eating.

**BELLA POV**

I was just pulling into my driveway when I saw her sitting on the porch.

"HI!" I greeted.

She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Bella!" She skipped over to me and hugged me.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take until you just threw yourself back into my life." I said it jokingly and Alice knew it.

"I would have came sooner, but I didn't know how to apologize. I still don't. My mother is difficult. I just wish you would have told me before leaving." She said sad.

"I'm sorry Alice. I can only move forward from here, and speaking of which its' freezing outside let's go in." I said pointing to the door.

"Lead the way." She bounced following me.

Some things never change.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. I threw the pile of mail onto the table.

"Tulips?" Alice asked looking at the arrangement.

"Yep, got them this morning. Your brothers sure know how to apologize." I said laughing.

"Who? My brothers? Are you sure?" she said smiling.

"Well, this bouquet didn't have a note, but only a few people know that tulips are my favorite. Edward being one of them, and Emmett today brought Roses to work for me, and apologized." I said.

She seemed to be in her own little world, and then quickly came back to the present.

"They are beautiful" she said.

"That they are. So…." I said unsure of where to go from here.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"No, we just ate at mom's. You remember our weekly family dinners?"

I nodded. Of course, I remembered. I used to attend every one with Edward.

"Well I am going to put a pizza in the oven. Why don't you go sit down in the living room and I will be there in a minute." I said.

She skipped off towards the living room.

I grabbed us two wine glasses and filled them up. I through the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

I walked into the living room and handed Alice a glass.

"So tell me what have you been doing the last eleven years?" Alice said.

"Subtle, Alice. Very Subtle." I laughed.

"Well, let's see it's all pretty boring. I moved to Phoenix since it was the last place I knew my mother had lived. I ended up finding a job as a waitress instead of finding her. I applied to college, and working my way through and taking out about a dozen student loans, I graduated top of my class. Went to medical school, and did my residency there. Missed home, came back. Here I am. " I said taking another sip of wine.

I had left a whole bunch of details but if I knew Alice she was going to ask them.

"When did you decide to become a doctor?" She asked.

"It was gradual. One day I just realized I really wanted to help people, and I started taking med classes. I thought the blood was going to be a big issue, but I managed to overcome it. I love being a doctor." I said smiling. It was the best thing about me. I loved helping people and saving lives.

"Okay, how did you meet Rosalie?" She asked next.

" I met her when we were in college. I had been staying in the dorms with a psycho roommate. I spent more time at the library than I did in our dorm room. One day I went into the library to escape the nut job and Rose was the only one sitting at the table by herself. I made my way over to her, and before I could ask her if I could sit down she had pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit. We never said a word to each other. For weeks, she and I shared a table. It was peaceful. One day she asked me why I spent so much time there, and I told her about my roommate. I in return, asked her the same thing. She told me she hated staying in her apartment by herself. We went for coffee and we have been best friends ever since. I moved in with her a week later." I finished and looked up at Alice. I could see the hurt on her face. I didn't mean to upset her. Alice and I had been best friends, and I am sure we could be again. I needed to fix this.

"Alice, I am sorry about how I left. You were my best friend, and I should have told you or tried to contact you. I can't change it, but we can move forward from here, and I would be very happy if you and I grew started hanging out again." Her smile took over her whole face and she flew into my arms.

Just then Rose walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Rose, I would like you to meet Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen I would like you to meet Rosalie Hale." They exchanged pleasantries.

I left them to talk for a minute while I grabbed the pizza. I refilled our glasses, and brought Rose one.

"So did you find an office space?" I asked her.

"As a matter of fact I did." She said smiling.

Alice just looked at me, and I looked back at Rose.

"Well?" I asked.

"I got it for a bargain. Well if you call a bargain three dates." She said.

"What?" Alice and I both asked.

"Before you get mad Bella, I didn't know who owned the property when I called. He showed up and I tried to leave, but he was pretty convincing." She was smiling the whole time.

"I thought you learned your lesson last time?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry. The sign said EPC properties in the listing." She said.

Alice smiled, and I realized instantly who owned the property.

"Emmett Paul Cullen." I stated.

"He made me promise him three dates. I tried to get out of hit, and offer him the money, but he refused. He refused any money, he only wanted three dates. He promised that if after three dates, I didn't want to see him anymore. He wouldn't protest. I couldn't say no. I really liked the property." She said.

Alice said. "I am sure you liked the property." She giggled.

I shook my head. Emmett was a smart son of a bitch.

"I guess you don't need his cell number then huh?" I scrolled threw my phone and before I got to Emmett's name. I saw a familiar name. He had put Edward's number in my phone.

"No, Emmett and I have our first date tomorrow night." She said proudly.

"We should all double date." Alice squealed. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry. I mean when you have a date we can all go together." She said backtracking, but I know she was secretly hoping that Edward and I would join them.

We ate and talked for hours, and Alice called for a ride home. She had a few too many glasses of wine and I wasn't going to let her drive back to her parents house.

Rosalie went upstairs and that left Alice and I in the kitchen. There was a knock at the door, and the first thing I noticed next was the bronze hair sticking out in all directions.

She had obviously called Edward, instead of Jasper to pick her up. She was sneaky that little elf.

She stood up. "I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." she said running up the stairs to the only restroom we had.

"Hi!" I said blushing. He was gorgeous and the years had only intensified his good looks.

"Hi Bella!" He said. "I'm sorry about this, Jasper was passed out, and Emmett wasn't in. I was the last choice, and I didn't think you would like my mother to come and pick her up." He said smirking.

"No, seeing your mother once today was enough." I replied.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that." He said I motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"No worries. I can handle myself." I said meaning it.

He looked like he wanted to say something but was too afraid to ask.

"What?" I finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Why do you have a gun?" He asked.

I froze. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that.

Alice decided that minute to come running down the stairs.

"Sorry about that. Too many glasses of wine, makes for a lot of bathroom breaks." She laughed. "Ready?" She said to Edward.

Edward was still staring at me waiting for my answer.

"I have it for protection." I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to go into detail either.

He seemed satisfied with my answer, but I knew he would question what I told him as well.

Alice bounced over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'll call you tomorrow, B" She said.

"Sure thing, munchkin." I replied.

"Edward." I said.

"It was good seeing you Bella, I hope we can finish this conversation later." He said and knew we would be having it alright; I just wanted to avoid it a little while longer.

They walked out the door and I made sure the padlock and regular lock was in place, and made my way up the stairs.

After I finished my shower, I grabbed my phone. I completely forgot to thank him for the flowers while he was here, and scrolled down to his name and pressed talk.

It rang two times and his sweet voice answered.

"Cullen." He answered.

"How professional!" I giggled.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said popping the p.

"Are you okay?" He asked next.

"I'm fine. You?" I said trying to get passed the awkwardness of talking on the phone to him.

"I'm good." He said.

"Look I know this is a little weird, and I am sorry. I just didn't want to go to bed without thanking you." I said.

"Thanking me for what?" He asked confused.

"For the tulips." I said happily.

His next words made my blood run ice cold.

"Bella, I didn't send you any tulips." He said.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." I hung up. It wasn't a coincidence. He had been here. If it wasn't Edward, then it was only one other person.

**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I LOVE READING THEM ALL. I TRY AND RESPOND TO ALL OF THEM. KEEP THEM COMING. I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ENJOYED AND WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. THIS CHAPTER WAS PRETTY MUCH A FILLER CHAPTER. MORE DRAMA AND ANGST TO COME. WE WILL FIND OUT A LITTLE MORE ABOUT WHAT BELLA IS FREAKING OUT ABOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPER. THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Starting to Unravel

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV**

I couldn't sleep last night after Bella hung up on me. I tossed and turned trying to decide if I should just call her back or show up unannounced at her house. I could hear the fear in her words after I told her I didn't send her any tulips. Someone obviously had, and that someone wasn't me. The worry for her overrode the jealousy that someone knew her well enough to send her tulips, her favorite flower. I woke up early and immediately started researching her life. I had made a call to one of our intel guys, Jenks, he was supposed to have some information for me at the end of the day. I just didn't know if I could wait that long.

I walked downstairs and opened the door to my gym. I heard the weights hitting and didn't even look in his direction.

"Morning, Bro." Emmett said happily.

I handed him his hundred bucks back.

He smiled. "I told you, E. What did that Bells have to say when she called?"

He looked at me and frowned.

"Aww, man. I'm sorry. What happened?" He asked.

I wanted so hard to tell him it was nothing, and that I had it handled, but I couldn't. Any and everything that had to do with Bella left me weak. I hated that about myself, and I thought it would be different now but it wasn't. I wanted to ignore the fear and worry that had been keeping me up at night, and I wanted to call Tanya and get laid and go about my business. My want to keep things like the way they have been, and my need to protect the only woman I ever loved battled those few seconds as I looked up at Em.

"I need someone to keep an eye on Bella." I said.

He automatically tensed up.

"What's going on Edward? She's a doctor. That's a pretty safe occupation. Why does she need protection?" He questioned.

"Look, it's a feeling I have. She is carrying a gun. Someone's sending her flowers, and she seemed freaked out by it all. I know something's not right. I would do it myself, but I…." I stopped talking.

"Are you sure it's not just your jealousy working overtime. I know things with you two are intense right now. You think this worry is just misplaced?" Em asked.

He had every right to ask, but it just pissed me off. He looked at me, and then answered.

"I'll check it out. I have a date with Rosalie today. We are meeting up later. I'll be discreet and find out what I can." I knew he was excited about his date, and I hated having to interfere with whatever him and Rose were building, but I had no choice.

"Jenks is looking into a few things. I just having a bad feeling, Em." I quietly said.

I sat down on the weight bench and Emmett came to spot me. We didn't speak anymore after that. No words were needed.

**BELLA POV**

I hadn't slept well at all since hanging up on Edward last night. I was scared to death. I called Jacob as soon as daylight broke. Any type of reassurance would help at this point. I didn't want to let Rosalie in on what I was thinking. I knew it would scare her. I still remember the day she should up at the hospital. My face was unrecognizable. I had two black eyes, a swollen lip, and a broken wrist. I hid out for weeks after that. I had taken an extended leave at work, and I only came out of hiding until I finally got a restraining order. Rosalie moved everything out of our apartment by herself, and after much resistance from me, she made me promise to move home. She wanted me somewhere safer. She wanted me to come back to Forks. I really didn't know if he would still be here, but Forks was my safe place. It was the one place he didn't know anything about or so I thought. I knew it wasn't a coincidence the phone call and the flowers. He knew where I was, and that scared me more than anything. I was meeting Jacob at the annual carnival. He was working, but promised me that he had time to talk.

I had showered and set the security alarm. Before I left the house, I grabbed my gun and stuck it in my purse. I never carried it on me, but I felt with the recent developments that I might need it. I had got in my mustang and headed to the main part of town. It was a twenty minutes later when I literally ran into my least favorite Cullen. My purse fell and scattered. I quickly bent down to recover everything, when an extra pair of hands met mine.

"You might want to hide that better?" She said pointing to the gun in my bag.

"Thanks for the tip." I said sarcastically and a little embarrassed. I am a doctor for God's sake, and here I am walking around with a piece in my purse like some kind of… I wanted to say criminal, but Cullen came to mind first.

I grabbed my purse and stood up meeting Esme's beautiful face.

"What brings the good doc to the town carnival?" She asked.

"Just came for the festivities." I lied.

"Well, make sure you stop by our booth. The proceeds are going to the Fork's aftercare program." She smiled.

I believed her. She was lethal, but ask anyone in Forks about Esme Cullen, and they would tell you she was a saint. She gave to the most charities, and always helped out her neighbors. If they only knew what kind of hidden agenda that sweet angelic face was harboring they wouldn't be so smitten with her.

"Edward should be here shortly." She said.

I knew she was waiting for some type of response from me, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Tell him I said Hi!" I said and walked away after spotting Jacob.

I quickly made my way over to him.

"Hey, Bells. How's it going?" He asked casually.

"It's going Jake. Look I don't mean to bother you, but I really need to know if you found anything out." He motioned for me to sit on a nearby picnic table.

"It's no bother at all, Bells. Look I made a few calls. The restraining order is still in effect. If whoever you got it on comes within one hundred feet of you they can be picked up." He must have seen the relief on my face and grabbed one of my hands.

"Why don't you tell me who you got this restraining order on. I can look into it. I can help you." He said squeezing my hand.

"Jake, it's fine. I am sure its nothing." I lied and scanned the crowd to see if anyone was watching us. I noticed Esme looking right at me, and I couldn't help but wave. Maybe this would help get her off my back.

"I understand that you aren't ready to tell me, but you can talk to me when you're ready. I'm here, Bells. We're friends and I want to help you. Look why don't you stay. I'm going to be working the hamburger stand in a few minutes, come get one." He motioned towards the police booth and I looked and instantly froze.

Standing there waving a spatula, working the grill was the man I was running from. He smiled at me, and my skin crawled. I wanted to throw up. Jake waved back obviously thinking he was waiving at him.

"Look Jake I appreciate everything you are doing for me. I promise when I'm ready I will talk." I said weakly. I stood up and almost ran from the grounds. I noticed Esme on my way out and it almost looked like she was concerned for me. I didn't stop and headed straight for my car.

I started the car, locked the doors and grabbed my cell phone. I sent a text as fast as my fingers would let me.

-I NEED YOU. CALL ME- B

**EDWARD POV **

I pulled into the hotel parking lot little after noon. I looked at my watch and groaned. My mother was going to kill me I was supposed to be meeting her in fifteen minutes to help at the carnival. Esme was nothing but if not a stickler for being on time.

I walked to our familiar suite and knocked on the door. I had a key, but only thought it polite courteous so I always knocked.

She opened it wearing the skimpiest lingerie imaginable. I shook my head and walked in. I wanted to ask her if she even looked through the peep hole, but decided not to.

"Tanya, look I'm sorry about last night." I said and sat on the bed. It probably wasn't the smartest move I made.

She instantly straddled my lap.

"No worries. We can just pick up where we left off." She started kissing my neck. I had come here with the complete understanding that I was going to end this, but with her propped up on my lap and grinding on me. My thoughts became a little mixed up. I grabbed her hips and met her mouth. I am not sure how it happened but we both ended up completely topless and going for our bottoms when my phone rang. I sat up, and Tanya knew her part. She groaned and rolled over. It was my mother.

"Where the hell are you Edward Anthony?" She asked pissed.

"I'm taking care of something, Ma. I'm on my way." I said watching Tanya shake her head at me and pull her bottoms off. I mentally thought shit.

"Look Ma, you think you could handle it without me?" I asked, adjusted myself in my boxers while eyeing Tanya's naked and waiting body.

The phone was silent for a second.

"Sure, Baby no problem. You know I think I might just go and see if Detective Black will help me. I know how great he is with helping women. In fact, he was just helping himself to Bella a minute ago. They sure looked quite comfortable holding hands." My mother said and hung up.

"Fuck." I said angry and stood up.

I saw Tanya flinch and back up a few feet.

"Look, I'm sorry Tanya. I gotta go. We really need to talk though, I'll call you tonight." I said pulling up my pants.

I was putting my gun behind my back when she spoke.

"Don't bother calling just come back." She said smiling.

I looked at her, and wanted to feel bad for what I was about to do, but I didn't. She knew what she was getting herself into when she met me.

I threw the hotel key I kept in my wallet on the bed.

"I'm gonna call you tonight. I promise." I said and made my way over and kissed her cheek.

She looked at me and then at the key and I could see the realization of what I was doing on her face. Before I could face the wrath of Tanya Denali, I was out the door and headed to the carnival.

I had made it there in just fifteen minutes speeding my ass off. I instantly scanned the fairgrounds for any sign of Jacob Black or Bella, but I only saw him. He was standing next to some guy I had never seen before. I was well aware with all law enforcement in the area. It was in my best interest to keep tabs on things like that.

After coming to the conclusion that Bella wasn't here anymore, I walked straight to my mother and she greeted me with a kiss.

"Glad to see you were able to make it after all, baby. Why don't you grab some more raffle tickets for me?" She asked and pointed towards a box.

"Was Bella even here?" I asked wondering if she made the whole thing up.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Of course she was here. She pretty much ran me over. I see that her clumsiness is still in tact." She smiled. "You know she really shouldn't be carrying a loaded gun out in public like that." She said.

I knew Bella had a gun, but the last time I had seen it was at her house in a drawer.

"What gun?" I asked already knowing about it.

"The gun that she isn't doing to good of a job hiding." She frowned.

She pulled me over to the side and whispered.

"I don't know what kind of trouble Bella's in, but I don't want you getting involved. Do you understand me?" I was looking at Jacob talking to that new guy.

She grabbed my face and made me look directly at her.

"I'm serious, Edward. Something is up with her and I don't want you getting hurt." She said and I knew she was only looking out for me, but I could take care of myself.

"I'll be right back, Ma." I said and walked towards Jacob.

We had a few Forks' policeman in our back pocket, but not Detective Black. He knew we were running some illegal operations, but he was never able to get close enough thanks to our contacts.

"Hey, Black can I have a word." I asked interrupting his conversation.

"Sure, Cullen." he said, but turned back to the guy he was speaking with. "Edward, I would like you to meet Agent Riley Biers. Riley Biers, Edward Cullen." I nodded and he just stood there staring at me.

Jacob walked towards a bench, and I sat across from him.

"So what can I do for you?" Jacob asked me.

"What's going on with you and Bella." I asked point blank. "I don't think that's any of your business." He said back to me.

"Bella is and will always be my business, Black." I said seething. My fists were clenched tight into fists.

I knew Jacob and I knew he wouldn't tell me if I didn't give him something.

"I'm worried about her." I told him honestly.

"Is this about the person she has a restraining order on?" He asked. "If it is, look I told her that it was still good. If whoever it is come in this state it's still legal."

I didn't want him to think I didn't know about the restraining order.

"That's good. I just want her to be safe." I said.

"What's up with the Agent guy?" I asked probing for more information.

"He is working a case." He answered unhelpfully.

I was going to have to check into him with our contacts.

I turned and saw my mom watching our conversation. With a frown on her face and a shake of her head, I knew she was unhappy. I decided that was all the information I could out of Black so I stood up.

"I'll let you get back to work." I said and walked away.

I walked back towards my mother.

"Got all the information you needed?" She asked angrily.

"Nope, but I am working on it." I said back just as angry.

Bella was definitely hiding something from me. She was going to Jacob for help instead of me. I was jealous, angry, and pissed not the best combination for me.

"Who's the guy next to Black?" My mom asked me.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she noticed him too. She was always good with her surroundings.

"That would be Agent Riley Biers." I answered.

"Agent?" My mom asked puzzled.

"Yep, why?" I asked curiously.

I could see the contemplation in her eyes. She was deciding if she should say anything or not

"When Bella left earlier she seemed spooked or something. She looked over at that booth, and all but ran out of here." She said.

I had to get out of here, I needed to speak with Jenks now.

"Ma, I got to go." I said.

She looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it.

"Okay, Baby be careful." she said.

"Hey Ma." I said walking away. "Keep an eye on our new friend over there." I said.

"You got it." She smiled.

Before I got to my car I was already on the phone with Jenks.

"What have you got for me?" I pretty much yelled into the phone.

"Not much." He said and it just added to my fury.

"Well you better fucking find something FAST. I need more information. I need it on an Agent Riley Biers, and I want to know who the hell Bella had a restraining order on in Arizona. Got that?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Boss." He said and I hung up.

My phone beeped alerting me to a text. I read it and jumped in my car. I was getting fucking answers from someone, and I was getting them today.

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG…..IT'S MOTHER'S DAY HERE, AND I HAVE A VERY ENTERGETIC 2 YEAR OLD…PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? IF YOU LIKE IT, WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT IT? AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS AND I TRY TO RESPOND TO ALL OF AGAIN! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOTHER'S OUT THERE. **


	9. Fury Like No Other

**Chapter 9**

**BELLA POV**

I drove straight to my house after sending the text. Her car was in the driveway, and I thanked God she was home. I ran into the house. I was trembling and tears were falling down my face.

"Rose!" I all but yelled.

"Rose! Where are you?" I was panicked.

"Bella, what's wrong?" The voice surprised me. I didn't expect to see him here.

"Emmett, where's Rose?" I managed to get out.

"Bella?" Rose said coming down the stairs. "I just got your text. What's wrong?" She asked taking in my appearance.

I must have looked a mess. I didn't really want to discuss this in front of Emmett.

"Em, can we have a minute please?" Rose must have realized I wasn't going to say anything in front of him.

"Sure thing beautiful. I'll be outside." He said and walked out the front door.

"You're scaring the shit out of me Bella. What the hell is going on?" She said.

"Rose, he's here. I just saw him." I sobbed.

She immediately pulled me in her arms.

"Baby girl, you really need to calm down. You are trembling. Now tell me who did you see? Edward?" She asked clearly confused.

"Not Edward. Riley." As soon as his name fell from my lips that nausea feeling was back and I barely made it to the waste basket before I was throwing up.

"Oh My GOD!" Rose said pulling my hair back.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you again. I promise." Rose tried reassuring me.

I rinsed my mouth and sat in the kitchen chair.

"Rose, I don't know what to do." I said feeling completely helpless.

She sat across from me holding my hand. It had only been a few minutes when Emmett came back in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help it. Something's wrong, and I need to know what it is." He said standing with his arms crossed.

"Not now Emmett." Rose said trying to keep my secret.

I battled with the decision to tell him, and in the end I realized that no matter what it was better if they knew.

"It's okay Rose. You can tell him." I said.

She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're going to find out one way or the other, and this way at least I know you will be better protected." I said truthfully.

I knew Emmett. He was very protective, like all the Cullen's, but he especially. He liked Rose, and I knew that he would do anything to make sure she was safe.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity after she told him all about the last year of my life in Phoenix. I saw many emotions change on Emmett's face. Pity, Anger, Disgust, Hate…

He looked at me for a second, and then stood up. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but I didn't expect for him to pull me up and hug me. I lost it at that point. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. I sobbed for myself, and for the pain I caused his family. I cried for everything I missed out on, and for the things that Riley had taken from me.

I eventually pulled it together and Emmett released me, but not before walking over to Rose and kissing her tenderly and excusing himself for a second.

"Bella, I think you should maybe lie down for a minute. You clearly have been through a lot today, and I am sure you need a moment to rest. Let everything settle and when you get up we can come up with a game plan. You're safe here, and I'll make sure Emmett stays until we talk again later." Rose said.

I nodded and made my way upstairs. I changed my clothes, and threw on my old ratty Cullen baseball t-shirt. I wore it when I needed to comforting, and now more than ever that's what I needed.

**EDWARD POV**

I received a text from Emmett and drove straight to Bella's house. I saw Emmett sitting outside on the porch. I knew something was wrong just by looking at his face.

"Bella?" I asked wanting to make sure she was okay.

"She's okay. She's upstairs resting." He said sadly and then looked away. It was so unlike Emmett to be quiet and distant. He knew something and it wasn't good. He wouldn't look me in the eye. It was bad.

"What is it?" I needed to know what the hell was going on.

"Edward, man. I don't think I can tell you, and before you go and get all pissed. It's not that I don't want to because trust me you need to know. I actually can't. I don't think I can say it to you. It was hard enough listening to Rose tell me. I think you should hear it from Bella." He said still not wanting to look me in the eye.

"Emmett, what the fuck? You are you freaking me the fuck out man." I was getting angry.

I decided he wasn't going to say anything and was making my way into the door when he grabbed me and stopped me.

"Look whatever you do. You need to calm the hell down. Don't go in there screaming and yelling at anyone. It's not going to help the situation any. It's not going to help Bella." I was done with the cryptic shit. Emmett walked in and went sat by Rose and hugged her.

I followed him into the living room, and was met with Rose's sad blue eyes. I was surprised to see how loving Emmett was being to Rose. I knew he was very caring especially with the women in our family, I just didn't expect to see his so intimate with Rose. He was a very private person, and usually held back all PDA.

She pointed up the stairs signally for me that I could go up and see Bella.

"Edward?" She said stopping me from turning towards the steps.

"Don't hurt her please." She said quietly.

I nodded and made my way to Charlie's old room. I passed Bella's and was instantly pulled back into a memory

"_Edward, you are going to break your neck. My dad's going to kill you." She said while I was climbing the tree to get in her window. _

"_Move back Bella." I said about to jump from the tree branch. _

_I jumped and grabbed onto her window sill. I climbed in, and took in her appearance. _

_She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and those panties that looked more like men's underwear, and I grew instantly hard. _

"_Uh Huh Cullen. Don't get any ideas." She said and went to grab a shirt to wear. _

_I instantly pulled off the shirt I was wearing. It was my Baseball shirt with Cullen on the back. _

_She smiled, and pulled it over her. It fell right above her knees, and she smelled the collar. _

_She looked sexy wearing my shirt, and I was more than happy to know that she was sporting my name on her. The next week was when she surprised me with the tattoo. _

_I thought the shirt was sexy, but seeing my name permanently etched on her skin and the Cullen Crest on her lower back that was the absolutely most fuck hot thing ever on this planet. _

I didn't knock and opened the door. She was curled up in the fetal position clutching the blanket. I didn't wake her at first. I just stared at her sleeping figure. Even in sleep, she is looked frightened. One of the first things I noticed was the fun on her nightstand. After about twenty minutes of watching her sleep I decided I needed some answers. I moved a stray piece of her hair and she stirred.

Her eyes met mine, and she instantly sat up.

"Edward?" She said.

I didn't answer her at first, I was in shock. Bella was wearing my baseball shirt. I was at a lost for words that she still had, and that she was still wearing it was a lot to take in. She looked at my eyes and then looked down and then her cheeks turned pink. She was embarrassed.

I took my hand and touched her cheek where her blush had formed. We just stared at each other for a minute. I wanted so bad to grab her and hold her to me, but right now I needed to get answers. No more waiting or wondering.

"Bella, I need you to tell me the truth." I said.

Her eyes filled with tears and fell down her cheeks. She instantly wiped them and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Edward, before I tell you anything. I need you to realize I didn't come back for you to save me or protect me. I didn't know that I even needed it when I left. I thought I put this all behind me until today." She said sadly.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"I met someone in Phoenix. It was great at first. He was the perfect gentleman, great job, sweet, funny, but it was all a lie." she said looking away from me.

I instantly grew jealous knowing that she was with someone else, but I needed to reign that shit in and deal with it later. I needed her to continue.

"We had been dating almost a year, when I noticed his snooping through my phone. I had asked him what he was doing, and he said he was looking for a number. I didn't think anything of it at first, but a few weeks later I ended up coming home from work early, and found him going through my closet digging in my old boxes. I questioned him, we argued. I don't know why he began to doubt me, but he said he felt like he couldn't trust me. I didn't feel like I was hiding my past at the time, but I guess I was. I tried to see it from his perspective, but I still wasn't comfortable enough telling him about my past, about my name change, or about you. Things were better awhile after that. He was acting like his normal self, when one day I got a call from my storage manager saying someone had broke into my storage unit. I went and accessed the damages, but nothing was missing. The only thing disturbed was a box of stuff labeled Home. It was pictures of us, and things that reminded me of you, and it had this shirt in it. I got home later that night, and he was there drunk. I instantly realized it was him that had broken into my unit and called him out on it. He demanded to know who you were and why I felt it necessary to keep all those things from my past. I couldn't tell him, and I was so pissed at him for doubting me and my feelings for him. I would have told him eventually but I just wasn't ready yet. I insisted that he leave, and he refused. I went to grab the phone to call the police and that's when he grabbed me. I don't remember much after the first punch because I was knocked unconscious. I woke up in the middle of the beating and heard him whisper that no one would believe me if I said it was him, and that for my sake I shouldn't tell a sole. He left after that, and I barely managed to get to the phone and call an ambulance. Rose met me at the hospital, and stayed with me. She wanted to kill him, still does. She helped me get a restraining order on him which wasn't easy considering who he is. In the end the judge granted the RO only because he was fond of Rose, but it took a few weeks since I wasn't pressing criminal charges on him. Rose made me promise that I would leave Phoenix. Forks was the only place I felt safe, and that's why I came back. He's dangerous Edward and I'm scared." She finished and I couldn't say a word.

She looked up at me and all I could do was pull her into my arms.

"I'm sorry, Bells." I said rubbing her back as her tiny body was racked with sobs.

I had killed many people in the last ten years. I had felt every emotion under the sun, but the fury that consumed me was like no other. The person that had touched her was going to know pain for along time. He would beg me for death, but it wouldn't be quick. It would not be that easy. He would suffer. He would pay.

"Name?" I asked to the crying angel on my lap.

"Riley Biers." She said and my whole body went slack.

She had dated a FBI agent. That stupid motherfucker who was on my turf today. That bastard had the nerve to fuck with my girl in my town. It was no wonder she didn't want to press charges, and I was honestly surprised that she did get a restraining order. Obviously, he wasn't charged since he was walking around with that shiny FBI badge. He was in for a rude awakening. I didn't fucking care who he was or what kind of badge he had, but he would know who the hell I was when I was threw with him.

"It's okay Babe." I said consoling her.

"Bella, I am going to go downstairs and get Rosalie for a minute okay?" I said running my hand through her hair.

"No. Please don't leave me!" she cried. " I need you, please." She said so brokenly.

"Okay. Okay. I wont." Lie down and I will stay with you until you fall asleep.

She laid on the bed and I put my arm around her. We must have laid there for an hour when I finally heard her breathing even and relaxed. She had fallen asleep. I carefully made my way down the stairs and was greeted with four concerned faces.

Jasper and Alice were sitting across from Rose and Emmett at the table.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to leave her unprotected." Emmett said motioning toward Jasper.

"Your right, and I think I might need you." I said to Emmet. I needed to be smart with dealing with Riley. I wasn't stupid and I knew I couldn't just walk into the police station and blow his head off, but I sure in the hell was going to let him know that I knew who he was and was definitely going to warn him to stay the fuck away from Bella.

"Stay here, and if she wakes up tell her I'll be back." I said to Jasper and a worried Alice.

Emmett followed me and we both got into my car.

I called my mom and sure enough he was still at the carnival. I saw my mother as we walked passed her towards the police booth.

"Excuse me, Agent Biers. Mind if I have couple minutes of your time." I asked as polite as could be.

He eyed me and Emmett and then handed the spatula to another deputy to take over. He pulled the apron off and walked around the table. He was headed for the bench when I whispered. "Not here."

I wanted to get my point across this wasn't going to happen in public.

"Follow me." I said walking towards the park pavilion.

He went inside and I turned towards him.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked smartly.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Assaulting an FBI agent not too smart." He said smiling. "Fuck you, Dick. I just want to warn you. I know who you are, and I know what you're doing, and it ends now. You so much as look or breathe in her direction and I will end you. You got that asshole?" I was inches from his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He insisted.

"I'm talking about Bella. If you go near her, you're dead." I released him and he started fixing his shirt.

"Oh, Isabella. I understand you two had a thing back in the day. I can understand your frustrations. I am here on official police business, Edward. I can promise you that work is my top priority, however, all work and no play makes Riley a dull boy." He laughed and my fist met his face.

Emmett pulled me off of him.

"Not here, Edward. Not now." He said.

"It's amazing what you miss about someone when there gone. I mean I miss the way her mouth used to …." I was out of Emmett's arms again and had gotten about a good three punches in when another set of arms was pulling me off of him.

"Edward calm down." He said.

Carlisle was holding me back along with Emmett.

"You're Dead." I told him and meant it.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked wiping his bloody lip.

"It's not a threat you asshole, that's a fucking promise. Watch your back?" I seethed.

"Edward, let's go." Emmett said pulling me by the arm.

"Now." Carlisle demanded.

It took everything in me not to go back in there and finish what I started.

As soon as we were outside, my mother was instantly next to my farther inspecting me. I had blood spots on my shirt from where his blood must have splattered and my knuckles were red and swollen.

"Jesus, Edward are you okay?" She said looking over my whole body for any more damage.

"I'm fine Ma." I lied.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I want to know why you just threatened a FBI agent, son" Carlisle spoke calmly. "Meet me at the house in an hour." He said.

"I can't." I responded.

"The hell you can't Edward. You will be there in an hour. I don't want any excuses." He said grabbing my mother and pulling her away.

"Fuck!" I said.

"I'll go back to the house with Rose. You go get cleaned up and talk to dad." Emmett said patting me on the back. "She'll be safe." He promised.

It wasn't the fact that he was going and I wasn't. It was the fact that for the first time in almost ten years, I didn't care about the family or what this may have done to hurt us. I may have just royally fucked our whole family in the process of my stupid need to protect Bella. I only hoped history wouldn't repeat itself, and that somehow I didn't fuck us over too bad. I was adamant I was going to protect Bella at any cost, but I really wasn't going to lose or hurt my family in the process. I may have already screwed up once, but I was going to prove to my father that this mistake wasn't going to happen again. I was going to find a balance between Bella and my family, and I hoped my dad would help me do it.

**OKAY SO ITS ALMOST 1:30 AM HERE. I COULDN'T TURN MY BRAIN OFF AND FELT BAD THA T I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS….I HOPE THIS CHAPTER LIVED UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS. I REREAD IT A FEW TIMES, AND APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES. I AM HAVE ASLEEP. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE READING THEM AND IT WAS ONE OF THE REASONS I GOT UP AT MIDNIGHT AND TYPED THIS CHATPER. IF ANYONE IS WONDERING YES, MY STORY IS INSPIRED BY THE SHOW SONS OF ANARCHY BUT ISN'T A CROSSOVER. I JUST LOVED THE PLOT AND DECIDED TO INCORPORAT IT INTO TWILIGHT. THINGS WONT ALWAYS HAPPEN LIKE IT DID ON THE SHOW, BUT SOME IDEAS ARE INSPIRED BY IT. IF YOU DID WATCH THE SHOW AND YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING PLAYED OUT IN THIS FANFICTION PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I ALREADY HAVE ONE FAN THAT GAVE ME HER OPINION AND I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT IT WILL BE IN THE STORY. I AM SURE SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS. WELL ANYWAY. IT'S LATE. I'M SORRY IF THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS. KEEP REVIEWING THOUGH AND I MIGHT JUST GET INSPIRED TO WAKE UP AGAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER. **

**LOVE TO ALL. **


	10. Blame It on The Alcohol

AN: I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they inspire me to keep writing. Please keep them coming. I will try and get out more chapters frequently, but I am currently on FLOOD WATCH. I am from South Louisiana, and according the everyone the Mississippi river is about to send lots of water to my town. I am not sure what or how much water we are going to get, but we are getting prepared as we can. So I will try and update as much as I can, and if you can just please keep us all in your prayers…..Sorry for such a long AN…

Chapter 10

**EDWARD POV**

I was sitting across from my father in his office. The look of disproval was clear as day. I wasn't sure what was about to go down. This was the first time I had ever done anything to endanger my family. I looked over to my mother; she was sitting in the chair next to me examining my hands.

"Ma, I'm fine." I said hating to see her worrying over me.

"Well I am glad that you are physically alright then son, but can you please tell me what type of head injury you are suffering from? I know you clearly must have one. I mean publicly assaulting a FBI agent? What the hell were you thinking?" My father said pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was a trait I had picked up over the years.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I should have handled the situation better, but after I found out what he did to Bella…." I tried to continue.

"Of course." My mother said. "It all comes back to Bella."

"You don't understand!" I said raising my voice to my mother.

"She is getting under your skin again. I can see it. You loved her and probably still do, but I don't want her coming between us. It's not going to happen again. I mean look at the situation she has put us in now. The beautiful, sweet doctor sure knows how to cause a shit storm…" she spat out not hiding her clear distaste for all things related to Bella.

It was taking everything in me not to go off on my mother. I was trying my absolute hardest to maintain some semblance of self control.

"Enough, Esme." Carlisle said in a demanding tone.

The surprise on her face was one I had very seldom seen.

"Son, I need you to tell me what happened." Carlisle said never leaving my mothers shocked face.

I retold them everything that Bella had told me. My parents sat in silence taking in everything as I retold the abuse that Bella had suffered at the hands of our new local FBI agent. I wasn't sure how this was going to play out, but I knew no matter what they thought, he was still as good as dead. One way or the other, his days were numbered.

"I know I handled it wrong, and I am really sorry. I didn't mean to put the Cullen's under a more defined microscope than we already are. I just snapped." I said apologetically.

To say that their response to this whole screwed up event was going to shock me would be the understatement of the year.

"He's dead." My father said.

"At least." My mother said surprising the hell out of me.

I looked from both my father and mother as a wave of relief washed through me. I didn't want to go against my family, but I would have my revenge on that asshole. I was just relieved it was now going to be a family affair. Justice would be served for Bella. I had already started thinking of a plan of attack when my father spoke.

"We have to be smart Edward. We will meet tomorrow and we will figure out a way to take care of the problem, but I need you to not go off half cocked and get yourself killed or put anymore heat on us. We have to be smart about this." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

My mother stood up and hugged me.

I took that as my queue to leave. I immediately called Emmett to check on Bella. He said she had woken up a little shaken, but was feeling a little better. Alice had decided that a little female bonding was in order, and there was no way the boys were going to leave any of them unprotected. I could hear Alice in the backyard yelling that they needed more alcohol.

"Do you think drinking right now is the best idea?" I asked Emmett into the phone.

"I think after today, it's the best fuckin' idea there is." Emmett said. "Now why don't you stop by the store and pick up some more alcohol and food and come join us?" He asked.

I smirked and thought why the hell not. Bella probably needed to get her mind off of everything, and she would be well protected with the three of us there.

**BELLA POV**

I woke up screaming from what felt like a never ending nightmare. They had started up again. I was blinking quickly trying to get my eyes to focus when suddenly my room was full of worried faces looking back at me.

"Bella, it's okay. Your safe." Alice said somehow flying across my bed embracing me.

When I went to sleep Alice was not here and neither was Jasper. I was grateful that they had came but I searched the room and realized the green eyes I had fallen asleep with, the green eyes I seeked so much comfort in weren't in the room. Sadness washed through me.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked groggily.

"Three hours." Jasper said. "You seemed to have needed it."

I was quickly embarrassed at my behavior today. I was a grown woman, and I shouldn't have to rely on everyone so much.

"Well thanks for staying with me, but I know you all have better things to do than baby-sit me. I'm fine now, you are more than welcome to get on with your normal activities." I said trying to get them to leave.

"Uh-huh missy. You aren't getting rid of us that easy. Rose and I were talking and we decided that we needed to have a little girl time. We need to re-bond and I really want to get to know Rosalie." Alice said smiling at me.

"I call dibs on sleeping with her." Emmet said pointing at Rosalie.

"Who said you were invited?" Rosalie said smiling back at Emmett.

The look on Emmett's face caused me to giggle. His face went from quickly happy to sad frown in an instant. It was like someone told him his new puppy died.

"Emmett you can stay on the sofa if you want. It's a fold out." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks, Bella. I sure wouldn't want to have my ass handed to me for leaving you girls by yourself. I don't think Edward would appreciate that to much." He said a little defeated since Rosalie shut him down.

"Speaking of Edward, Where is he?" I asked curiously.

"He had some things to take care of." Jasper said and that feeling in my stomach that something was wrong was back, my stomach was doing flips now. I wasn't sure where he was, but I am sure he was going after Riley.

I shot out of my bed, and started making my way downstairs.

"What's he taking care of? He can't go after Riley. He's an agent, Emmett. He will definitely go to jail. I can't let him do that." I was rambling loudly and looking for my keys. I found them on the kitchen table and was making my way towards the door when Emmett stopped me.

"Bells. Calm down. He is at home with Carlisle." He said.

Relief washed through me, and I took a huge breath of air.

"Okay, who wants to do mani-pedi's first?" Alice came bounding in the kitchen with polishes.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and Jasper smirked. "I'm going outside for a smoke."

"Your sure you don't want to use the blue polish, Emmett. It's my favorite." Rosalie asked him while batting her lashes.

For a moment, it looked like he might consider it, but his eyes met Jasper's and he quickly changed his tune and headed out the door for a smoke.

"I have the perfect color for you Bella." Rosalie said handing it to Alice.

I couldn't help but think that Alice and Rose had more in common than I thought.

After we all had our nails and toes done, we decided to have a few drinks. By a few, I mean a lot. I am not too sure how much I had already drank, but I was feeling good. The guys were watching ESPN, while we did was girls do best. We gossiped about all the recent fashions and celebrity break ups and make ups.

"I'm starving." Alice whined while we conversed about Angie and Brad.

"Me too. Let's go get some foooood." Rose slurred.

"No way. Honey. You are definitely not leaving in your state." Emmett said taking the bottle of alcohol from Rose while his phone rang.

I snatched the bottle from Emmett's hand since he was preoccupied with his phone conversation, and drank the last of it.

"Bellllllaaa." Rose complained as I handed her the empty bottle.

"Sorry, babe. I was thirsty." I smiled.

I hadn't really let everything that had happened today sink in. I guess I was trying to avoid the truth that Riley was here and I was in danger. I wanted to be carefree and let caution go to the wind. Alcohol was clearly not the answer for me. It had been so long since I drank. I knew I would regret this decision in the morning, but for now it seemed like a great idea.

"Oh no! We're out of alcohol." Alice said annoyed.

Emmett spoke a few more seconds and hung up the phone. He leaned into Jasper, and I saw him chuckle. Whatever Emmett had told him must have been funny. Jasper looked to his unhappy fiancée.

"Don't worry babe, we found a delivery service. It's on its way along with some food" Jasper said kissing Alice's cheek.

I found myself jealous of what they had shared. It seemed so easy for them. I couldn't understand it. Jasper knew the life the Cullen's lived, and somehow he still maintained a respected surgeon. Hell, he was the head surgeon of a prestigious hospital. I envied them. I just wish I could look past everything, the life the Cullen's lived and be happy, but I don't think I could.

Alice was happy more alcohol was on its way, but I knew I had to begin to limit myself, and I was thankful there would be food to hopefully soak up some of the liquor that was now messing with my equilibrium. I saw Rosalie trying to be sneaky; She was hiding something behind her back. It only took a second to realize what she was doing. was hooking her ipod into my stereo system. She muted ESPN and Emmett pouted.

"Blame it on the alcohol? Really Rose?" I asked while she started dancing.

Emmett was no longer interested in tonight's sports highlights. He was transfixed on Rosalie's body moving to Jamie Fox's voice.

Alice was next to her as soon as she heard the beat. They started dancing and motioning for me to join. I quickly shook my head, but Alice was pulling me by the arm before the chorus kicked in.

It had been forever since we danced, and it was nice to just let everything go and enjoy the music and just have fun. I started dancing with them and let myself get lost in the lyrics.

**EDWARD POV **

One pizza parlor and a seven eleven later, and I was finally arriving to Bella's house. I wasn't sure how the night was going to play out, but I was ready to find out. I was making my way up the porch when I heard music. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I turned the knob and was a little angry that it was unlocked and anyone could just walk in.

I was making my way into the house as the music was getting louder with each foot step. I turned towards the living room, and almost dropped everything in my hands.

"Fuck Me." I muttered to myself.

Rose and Alice were dancing and had Bella sandwiched between them. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She was wearing a t-shirt and some pajama shorts. It wasn't anything to revealing, but the way it hugged her in all the right places. It was definitely fuck hot. I felt my jeans getting together, and I quickly looked away. There was no way I was going to be able to hide anything if I kept staring at her body moving the way I had never seen it move before.

I quickly turned my attention to the two dumb asses whose mouths were hanging open on the sofa. Great protection these two were providing.

I coughed trying to get their attention, but they didn't even acknowledge me. I coughed a little louder, and still nothing. I was getting a little annoyed, and was about to slap them both in the back of the head when I looked back up at the girls and my eyes were instantly engaged with brown ones.

It happened all at once. Bella stopped dancing, which in turn made Alice and Rose stop dancing and they were looking at Bella in confusion.

"Hey, why'd you guys stop?" Emmett was asking clearly disappointed that the show had ended.

Bella was blushing a gorgeous shad of crimson, and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

Emmett must have finally realized I was in the room, and that's what caused the girls to end their bump and grind routine.

"Food!" Alice squealed rushing over to me.

Emmett stood up to get to it as well, but before he could grab it I slapped him the back of the head hard.

"What the fuck, dude?" Emmett said rubbing his head while Rosalie and Bella laughed.

Alice was bringing the pizza into the kitchen, and I followed.

"Nice fucking protection your providing you idiot. You left the fuckin door unlocked." I said half serious.

"I'm sorry E. I must have left it unlocked after I went out for a smoke. I never left her alone. I promise." He was trying to reassure me, but I knew Bella was completely safe with Emmett in the room with her.

"It's fine Emmett. I was just giving you a hard time, but it seems like I wasn't the only one giving you one." He said looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie looked quickly to Emmett's pants, and there was no hiding the erection that he was sporting.

"Dude, Did you see that? I mean Fuck Me that was the best thing in the world. (minus the midget of course) No offense Alice." Emmett said.

"None taken." she spouted back biting into a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"But you had to show up and ruin the mood?" Emmett said pouting again.

Rosalie patted Emmett on the head.

"If you're a good boy, you might get another show later." She whispered in his ear for all of us to hear.

I thought I saw Emmett adjust himself again.

We had finished eating and I noticed Bella had only eaten once slice of pizza, and was now sticking to bottle water. We hadn't really spoken since I arrived with the food, and wasn't sure how to strike up a conversation.

Alice and Jasper had decided to crash at my parents house for the night, since the drive to Seattle would be so long. Bella apologized to them for not having more room, but since she had offered Emmett the pull out. That only left the recliner (which I determined would be where I was sleeping.)

Bella hugged Alice and Jasper and thanked them for everything. Rosalie was helping Emmett make up the fold out bed, and I quickly realized Emmett must have felt strongly about Rosalie. Emmett sleeping on a fold out was like Emmett sleeping in a card board box in the street. The man never slept in a bed alone, unless it was his own. I only hoped Rosalie's feeling for him were as genuine.

I decided to give Emmett and Rosalie a few more minutes to themselves, and I went in search for Bella. She had excused herself for a minute and had went upstairs. I made my way up the steps and knocked on her door softly.

"Come in." she replied.

She was sitting on her bed reading a book. It was almost like a flashback to the way it used to be, me coming into bella's room and finding her nose in some old dusty book. She had a highlighted hanging out of her mouth.

"Bella, nice to see some things don't change." I said trying to strike up some kind of conversation.

She sat up straighter and dropped her highlighter into her book using it as a bookmark, and closed it. Her face was now serious, and I realize before she even spoke that we were about to have an intense conversation.

"Edward, you think you could stay for awhile. We need to talk about some things." She asked.

I nodded my head and shut her door. I made my way over to her bed and sat directly in front of her. I grabbed her hand letting her know I was here for her, and waited for her to begin.

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out. The flood situation is getting serious here, and we have been busy preparing. Hoping are seawalls hold up….I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am overjoyed with the number of readers, and I would love for more of you to review. It motivates me to continue, and I always like hearing your ideas. I try and respond to all of my reviewers and give them a bit of the next chapter to come. So if you want a little spoiler for the next chapter please send me a review. Thanks Again! ****J**


	11. Undefined

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Here is another chapter. I am not sure why but this was a really hard one to write. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 11**

**BELLA POV**

I had excused myself to give Rose and Emmett a little alone time. I wasn't sure if Edward was planning on staying or not, but I didn't want to stay downstairs to find out. There were so many emotions running through my mind, I was having trouble processing them.

In the past the only thing that would help me get my thoughts in order was to study. I grabbed my trusty med book, and my favorite highlighter and began to read. I wasn't even through with the first page when there was a quiet knock at my door.

"Come in." I answered knowing it was only one of the three people I had left downstairs.

Edward walked into my room, and it was almost like old times.

"Bella, nice to see some things don't change." He said obviously thinking the same thing.

I knew we needed to talk, especially after what happened today. I guess this was as good as time as any to have this conversation. My highlighter fell from my mouth, and I used it to bookmark my page. I threw the book on the floor.

"Edward, you think you could stay for awhile? We need to talk about some things." I asked.

His smile faltered a little and he ran his hand through his bronze locks. Edward was never one for deep conversations, and I would almost bet that he regretted coming up those steps now.

He nodded his head reluctantly, and shut my bedroom door.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" He asked.

I shook my head at him.

He slowly walked over to my bed, and sat down. I was unsure how this was going to go, but as soon as he grabbed my hand in a reassuring manner, it only helped me to begin.

"Edward, I woke up earlier today alone, and while I know you don't owe me anything. I almost had a nervous breakdown. I had no idea where you were or if you were coming back. The horrific scenario's that ran through my head knowing you weren't here were unbearable. Trust me I understand how upset you were."

He raised his eyebrows as soon as I said the word were, He was clearly still upset.

"Okay, sorry. How upset you **are**. I get it, but I would never be able to live with myself knowing you got hurt trying to defend me. Riley is dangerous Edward. He may have came to Forks for me, but I can promise you he is looking into your family, and he won't stop. He will look for any excuse to hurt you or your family, and I can't bear that burden. I won't. I have to do this on my own, and I need to it the right way. I will go back to the police station tomorrow morning, and speak with Jacob."

He released my hand as soon as his name fell out of my mouth.

"Black? Really Bella? What in the fuck is he going to do to protect you?" He was angry. "My family's protection is all you need!"

They don't call alcohol liquid courage for nothing, and I clearly still had some in my system.

I was a little peeved at his solution to fix my problem. "Your family? Have you lost you mind? Really? You want me to sit here and believe that your family will just continue to watch over me? Don't get me wrong I appreciate everyone being here tonight, but it was only days ago Emmett was threatening to kill me himself. Your mother hates me. I could just see her volunteering to baby-sit poor Bella. Esme is the last person I would call for help, no offense. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she called Riley to meet her here just to watch him pull the trigger." I yelled back at him while my eyes quickly filled with tears.

I was furious at him for even suggesting such a stupid solution. It was true that Esme had pretty much ran me out of town, but I also left because I wanted no part of the Cullen life. I know how much my safety means to him; I didn't want to be the one in the middle again. I didn't want Edward to be torn between his loyalty to me and the loyalty to his family. To much was at stake now.

I didn't agree with the way the Cullen's lived their life. They weren't evil. They just did things I didn't and couldn't understand, but I would never wish any harm to them, any one of them and that includes his bitch of a mother. I knew the hurt that would cause all of them if something happened to Esme or anyone in their family for that matter, and I needed Edward to understand that I was not going to let him or his family try to avenge or protect me. It could get one of them thrown in jail, or God forbid killed.

"I will go to the police station in the morning and speak to the Chief if that will make you fell better, but I will handle this myself." I said grabbing his hand again trying to get him to accept this.

"It's too late." He whispered.

What did he mean? Too late for what?

"What did you do?" I grabbed both of his arms now making him face me.

"You don't need to worry about Riley ever again Bella. I mean that. Nothing you can say or do will change the fact that from here on out, until he is taken care of you are under Cullen protection. You don't need to call the Chief because I am pretty sure my father called him as soon as I walked out of his office earlier."

Maybe I was a little more buzzed than I thought.

"What?" I asked again for clarification.

"You heard me." He said. "Carlisle probably called the chief as soon as I left his office. Riley is our problem to take care of now." He said while brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I was honestly shocked that Carlisle even agreed to help or even protect me, but I knew that he probably realized that whether they helped or not that Edward was going to do something, and it would be better with their help.

I was tired of arguing. I was tired of trying to sort out my feelings for Edward. I was just tired.

I sighed pulling my hair from its ponytail and threw myself back on my pillow.

"I'm tired." I admitted.

"I'll let you get some sleep." He said shifting to get up.

"Just tired of it all. I don't know what to do with this?" I said pointing to the both of us. He clearly caught on that I was talking about us now. The conversation of my safety and his was done for now at least.

He kicked off his shoes and moved to sit next to me. He sat with his back against my head board. He started running his fingers through my hair and scalp.

"You feel it don't you?" I asked him.

"Feel what?" He asked crossing his ankles.

"You know what." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah I feel it. It's still there, but I don't know what to do about it either. The only thing I am sure of, is that we're not Alice and Jasper. Jasper is a willing participant in this life. He accepted everything about us, and he carries no guilt. He is all in. Even if you would look past everything we do and we are, it's just too much right now. I am having a hard enough time as it is wrapping my head around what happened in the past. I haven't even let it soak in yet." He said while still running his fingers through my hair.

"I know. I don't know what to do either. It's like my head is telling me one thing. I can't be in your world. I don't think I could live with myself knowing the things you do on a daily basis. I would worry about you all the time, and I would never feel safe. My head understands all that, but my heart and body are having a hard time getting the message."

I sat up next to him with my back to the headboard, and he quickly moved to put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his chest.

"I don't know how to be without you, when you are so close." I admitted to him.

I looked up at him, and he leaned in and kissed me softly. He rubbed his hand on my face and then kissed my nose.

"We don't have to figure this out tonight, Bella." He said.

He moved us both down. He was laying on the pillow and I stayed laying against his chest.

I stayed there listening to his heart beat in his chest while thinking that we still hadn't defined what we were or weren't going to be, but in this moment it didn't matter because I felt more content than ever, and that was enough. For now.

**EDWARD POV**

I woke up feeling somewhat dazed. I was pressed up against something hard. It only took me a second to realize I had myself pressed up against bella, and it wasn't her that was hard, but me. I wasn't sure how we ended up like this, but somehow my shirt was off and my hand was on her bare hip. I could feel her thin panty strap, and it took everything I had not to put my hand under it.

I had to get out of this bed before anything else happened. If we were confused before, adding sex to the mix was only going to screw things up even more. I started to move my hand when I heard her.

"Edward, MMMM." She moaned my name.

Shit. I thought to myself. I wanted to laugh at the irony. Edward Cullen was actually leaving a half naked woman in bed moaning his name. I hoped someone was getting theirs in her dream because I obviously wasn't getting mine now, and some part of me was not happy about that. I rubbed myself trying to alleviate some of the pain I was feeling. It only increased clearly not happy with the substitute when there was clearly a more willing participate lying a few feet from me. I grabbed my shirt and shoes and quietly made my way downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen where Rosalie stood only wearing Emmett's button down shirt making coffee. I looked back at the sofa, but Emmett wasn't there.

Hmm. I shook my head. Now I was really pissed, I was the only motherfucker not getting any.

"I guess you lost your shirt last night too." Rosalie said gesturing at my shirt that I had yet to put on.

"It's too early" I replied.

"Nice tattoo." She said clearly talking about Bella's name on my chest.

"Nice hickey." I replied.

"What? Oh My God! Where?" She started panicking, and I busted out laughing just as Emmett walked in.

"There's my shirt." He said while walking behind Rosalie and kissing her neck.

"Dick." Rosalie said to me after realizing she didn't have a hickey after all.

Emmett looked confused.

"I told you it was too early in the morning." I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked me while I pulled my shirt back on.

"Sleeping." I answered.

"Late night?" He asked grinning.

My phone decided to ring at that moment. Emmett was damn lucky I had to take this call. I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the steps leading upstairs. The call was from my father. Carlisle had called a meeting for the board. We were scheduled to meet in two hours to go over the game plan. I hung up the phone just as Bella walked down.

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning." she said still only wearing my baseball shirt. It hung mid thigh, and it looked completely sexy on her.

"Good morning." I said back after I eye fucked her.

Someone cleared their throat, and Bella looked away blushing.

Emmett decided to stroll into the living room carrying my cup of coffee.

Bella was turning a pretty shade of red when Emmett asked.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked looking Bella over.

"Dad." I answered.

"He's called a meeting of the board to meet in two hours." I said.

Bella looked at me and then at Emmett. She knew enough to know that my dad was calling in the big guns. The board consisted of several of our family. Family that was not only from here, but from across the state.

Rosalie decided to walk in that moment, and I couldn't help but notice the disapproving look Bella was giving Rosalie. They just stared at each other for a minute, glaring. I wasn't sure what Bella's problem was unless she was upset that Rosalie was wearing only Emmett's shirt, but that clearly shouldn't have mattered since she was only wearing my shirt as well. I never understood women.

Emmett broke the tension.

"Well okay, sweet lips your monkey man has got to run. I'll call you later. Keep the shirt." He said kissing Rose on the lips and making his way towards the door.

"Bye Bells." He called back.

Bella and Rosalie went back to glaring at each other, and it was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

I walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand. "Bella, I have to go. I will call you later. If anything happens or you need to call me. You can." I said leaning down to kiss her head.

"I will be fine, Edward. I have to go in today. I'll text you later." She said.

I nodded and walked out the door leaving Rosalie and Bella to clearly have some type of conversation. I was relieved that I wasn't on the receiving end of the glare Bella was throwing out, and knew that conversation was one I would be happy to miss.

I had quickly drove home, showered, and changed. Emmett picked me up and we were headed back to Fork's to attend the meeting. We had been only sitting in the car for three minutes when he started.

"So you going to tell me what happened last night?" He said never taking his eyes of the steering wheel.

"Nope. You going to tell me?: I asked.

"Fuck yeah. What you want to know?" He said with the biggest smile on his face.

Typical Emmett he was never one to stick with the "don't' kiss and tell" policy.

"I was kidding, although clearly Rosalie didn't make you sleep on the sofa." I said smiling.

I was happy for Emmett. He deserved it.

"Well if you must know she didn't really let me sleep at all." He winked at me.

"Sounds like you met your match." I replied.

"Maybe." He said seriously.

For Emmett those words meant a lot.

"So what do you think the plan is?" He asked me changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, but if Dad called the board; he clearly wants no mistakes and no traces." I said pulling out my phone and sending Bella a text.

Meet me tonight at Eclipse-E

We had just pulled up to my parents house when I got Bella's reply.

What time-B

I smiled and sent her a text letting her know I would text her later with the details.

I put my phone on silent and walked into my fathers office where the rest of the board sat. We were about to set a plan in motion and I for one could not wait until Riley Biers got what was coming to him.

**I spent hours on this chapter. It was rough. I think I am so worried about getting to other parts, I am having a hard time writing the present of the story. I will try and get my mind in the game to get the next chapter out quicker. Anyway, please review. I have been getting so many hits, but only a few reviews. I would love to hear if you like the story, or want something to happen. Or have any thoughts at all. For those wondering, Charlie is not the chief of police in this story, and what happened to him will be explained later in the story. Please review and I will tell each and everyone of you what will happen in the next chapter! ****J**** I'm excited for that one. Thanks guys! ****J**


	12. Introductions

_**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I love reading each and everyone of them. Also for all of those adding me to their favorite author list/alert list Thank you so much! I will try and update on Sundays, and if I am inspired maybe earlier (reviews tend to make me want to write more) Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**BELLA POV**

Edward had just walked out the door and I was still staring at Rosalie. What was she thinking?

"Bella, what's your problem?" Rosalie asked.

"My problem? Are you serious Rose?" I asked. There were so many things wrong with what she was doing. I didn't know where to begin.

"Well this was very enlightening Bella. Thanks!" She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

Fine I would just have to go at this without rehearsing.

"You slept with him." I said stating the obvious first.

"Very observant of you." She said sarcastically.

"Don't Rose. I'm serious. You know the lives they lead. What are you thinking? I know Emmett can be very charming, and he is good looking, but you know what he has done in the past and what his capable of. Hell, you wanted to kill him the other day. You are an attorney for God's sake. What kind of relationship could you possible have with him? Are you willing to risk your career?" She just stood there taking in everything I was saying.

"Are you finished?" She asked angrily.

I didn't answer her.

"First off Bella. I am a big girl. I can make my own decisions. Second, I like him okay? I don't have to define it or defend it to you. Jesus, I just met him. He is funny and sweet, and good looking, and we just clicked. I am not going to marry him tomorrow. We are just getting to know each other. I thought of all people, you would understand. You fell in love with bad boy Edward. You know how charming they are. I just never thought you would be the one to question me on my choice of men given your track record."

I felt like I had been slapped. I couldn't pretend that Rose's words didn't hurt. They pretty much were a slap to my face, and it stung like a bitch.

I was not going to cry. I was not going to cry. I walked out and made my way upstairs to get ready for work.

I had turned the water to the hottest settings and tried to only think of the scolding water hitting me. I let the tears that I had held back fall freely; they mixed in with the water and slowly it swirled down the drain. I only wanted what was best for Rosalie. We were so much alike, and I just couldn't understand how she could willingly be a part of their life. She always seemed to understand why I couldn't be a part of Edward's so called lifestyle. I hated fighting with Rose but I just couldn't bring myself to speak to her right now. I never thought she was capable of hurting me like that. I got out the shower and dried myself. I changed into my scrubs and descended the steps. I heard the door to the bathroom close as I was making my way out the front door. I walked towards my vehicle hoping the day would get better, and this wasn't a sign of worse things to come.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett and I were the last ones to walk in the meeting. I was surprised to see not only the board present, but their members as well.

My Uncle Caius sat next to Carlisle. We considered all the board family; however they were not blood related. Behind, Caius sat Jane and Alec, the deadly duo. Alec was really quiet, and the old saying "it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for" holds true in his case. He is so skilled that you never see him coming, it's almost as if he's a ghost. He was good to have around, and I was hoping his services were going to help me with a little payback. The same can't be said about Jane. Jane was small and petite. If you didn't know who she was, you would never suspect she was the murderous right hand to one of the most powerful mob families in Washington, but she is and she uses that naïve little girl look to her advantage. Don't get me wrong she was pretty, and there was one time long ago that I might have had some feelings for her, but it just felt forced, both sides of our family wanted it too much, and in the end I called it off. She was pretty pissed off about me calling it quits. We never slept together; however, I know that's what she wanted. She wanted to be the most powerful mob family in the state, and us being together would have solidified it. I just couldn't do it. I nodded and them and sat next to Carlisle.

Seated next to Uncle Caius was Marcus, and behind him stood Heidi and Gianna. They were both beautiful girls, and equally as deadly as anyone in the room.

I looked to Carlisle and he nodded towards me.

"I spoke briefly to Marcus and Caius last night about our friendly new visitor in Forks. Caius informed me that he also had some agents looking into them."

I sighed. This was not going to be easy. If we not only had heat on our family, but Caius was being kept an eye on as well. Carlisle continued.

"We have a personal interest in our friend, Agent Riley Biers, and we will have our revenge, but for now it's all about gathering all the information we can on them. We want to turn the tables. I want to know everything from where he is and what he does, to what he eats. Keep a low profile. You see Riley, you see any of the other agents or any other uniform for that matter not on our payroll you go about your business. We need to be quick and quiet. I want everyone on this. I want to meet again next week, and set the plan of attack in motion, until then be safe, be smart. " Carlisle finished and he shook Caius and Marcus hand.

The door opened and my mother stepped in with her perfect timing.

I have all the guest rooms set up. I expect all of you here tonight for dinner. She stood next to Carlisle and he immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and I couldn't help but see Jane stare at me, and smile.

We had spent the day on the property catching up on business, and checking our books. I was lucky enough to not run into Jane, but I knew that I would be seeing her at dinner, it was unavoidable.

There was a knock on my door, and before I could answer Emmett walked in.

"Ma said dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." I looked at him, and something looked off.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just got off the phone with Rose. I called to invite her to the club tonight, and she told me her and Bella got into it bad after we left man. It doesn't sound good." He said.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Fucking great! That doesn't sound promising for my night." I admitted.

We made our way downstairs, and the first thing I noticed was Alice missing at the table. Seating next to Jasper was Alec.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She is at Bella's. She called and Alice said she had to go." He shrugged.

"Right." I answered and looked at Emmett.

I sat down, and heard the chair next to me slide on the floor. I looked up and met Jane's blue eyes. She was the completely opposite of Bella.

I met my mother's eyes, and he face was one of approval. I couldn't help but feel like she set this thing up. The seating arrangement seemed orchestrated.

We all sat and had a great meal. It was getting later, and I looked down at my watch.

"You have somewhere you need to be son?" My mother asked clearly agitated with me.

"I have plans to go to Eclipse tonight." I told her leaving out the part about meeting Bella there.

"That's a great idea. Jane and Alec have yet to see the new club. You should take them. I am sure Gianna and Heidi wouldn't mind joining. Girls, I know how fond of Felix and Demetri you are, and they will be there." She seemed pretty pleased with herself.

"Sure, we would love for you all to join us. If you would excuse me I have a phone call to make." I stood up as Jane grabbed my arm.

"Edward, would you mine if I ride with you?" She asked and I couldn't help but see her make eye contact with my mother.

"Sure, no problem." I said being polite, but wanting anything other than to ride thirty minutes in my car with her alone. The things we do for the greater good.

I walked outside and dialed Bella. I let her know that I had been detained, and she should go ahead with Alice, and I would meet her there. She didn't seem thrilled about the change in plans but she agreed to meet me there.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and waited for the rest of the others to meet me outside.

**BELLA POV **

It had been a long day, and I was ready to kick back and relax. I wasn't sure what the game plan was for the evening, and I would normally get advice from Rose, but with things the way I left them this morning. I decided I needed someone's advice. advice on what to wear and advice on what to do. I called Alice. She had no problem blowing off dinner, and was set to meet me at home.

I pulled up to the house and was relieved that Rose's car was gone. Alice's however was parked in the driveway. I shouldn't have been surprised that the little pixie was already inside, I guess she remembered the code to get the key out of the key holder.

I walked in the door and she squealed. "I am so glad you called." She almost jumped on me.

I relayed to her the conversation I had with Rosalie this morning, and she listened without judgment.

"Do you think I was wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't think you were wrong. You are worried about her, but I do agree with her on some things. She is old enough to decide for herself. Things aren't always black and white with us, that being said I think she owes you an apology, the thing she said about your choice in men, I'm sorry that was a low blow, and you didn't deserve it." She finished curling my hair.

The talk with Alice had given me a little perspective on things, but I wasn't ready to have a little sit down with Rose. I was however looking pretty damn hot and ready to have a few drinks. My cell phone went off and I looked at it, and couldn't hide my smile.

"I'll give you a minute." Alice said closing my door behind her.

I talked to Edward for a few minutes and then made my way downstairs to look for Alice.

"What did my dear old brother have to say for himself. He is going to be late if he doesn't hurry." She said locking the strap to her heels. She had changed clothes while I was on the phone, and she was also ready for a night on the town.

"Edward told me to ride with you, and he would meet us there. He had some business to take care of." I frowned at that.

Alice smiled.

"More girl time. Yah! We can listen to some chick music on the way up there, I will have to thank him." She finished and I couldn't help but smile at her. She always looked at the bright side of things. I wish I could be more like her.

We had arrived at the club, and I couldn't have been happier. I was tired of hearing Alice scream out the words to all the pop songs she could fine. I thought I was going to reach over and strangle her when she sang "Pocket Full of Sunshine."

I stepped out the car, and heard the chirp of the alarm.

"Okay I must say we look damn hot!" Alice said walking ahead of me.

We made it to the door, and Alice was talking to one of the bouncers.

"Demetri, have the boys arrived?" She asked as he moved the rope.

"Not yet, shorty. They should be here soon. Emmett called not too long ago." He said eyeing me and smiling.

"Demetri. Bella. Bella Demetri." He was still staring at me.

"Pleasure." He said.

"OOOOOkay. Let's go, girly." Alice said grabbing me by the arm.

We made our way to the bar, and I had to scream over the music for her to hear me.

"That was way Awkward!" I yelled.

"He's harmless!" She yelled back.

"I'm going to go make sure our booth is open. Can you order me a drink?" She yelled.

"What kind?" I yelled.

"Surprise me!" I heard her as she walked away headed upstairs.

The club was packed. There were people everywhere you looked. I was sandwiched between two frat guys who couldn't keep their eyes of my cleavage. I knew I shouldn't have let Alice put me in this strapless getup. Don't get me wrong the dress was great, but it wasn't something I would normally wear out to a club. It revealed a little too much for my liking, and it's obvious that everyone wasn't blind to that fact.

I pulled out my cell phone I had been waiting over ten minutes at the bar, and I still hadn't gotten the bartenders attention. I was about to walk away when I was pushed into the bar by someone. I turned around to see who pushed me and was surprised to see the same women who was hanging all over Edward the last time standing there smugly.

"What's your problem?" I half asked, half yelled over the crowd.

"I have no problem, bitch. I am just surprised you lost your VIP status so soon. Guess you weren't enough to keep Edward entertained after all?" She screamed back in my face.

I had no idea who the fuck this bitch thought she was, but I had enough. I stepped away from the bar and into her face.

"I am only going to say this once. I overlooked the first time you ran into me, and this is now the second, but if you value that pretty little face of yours, there won't be a third. If you'll excuse me, I have to meet some friends upstairs." I walked away without any drinks and made my way to the VIP rope.

It took everything in me not to bitch slap her. My cat fighting days were behind me. I was not eighteen years old anymore, and my actions had consequences, and there was no way I was willing to risk my career on that bitch.

The Demetri guy was inside now standing at the VIP section with a clip board smiling at me. Before I could even speak he cut me off.

"Wow, Bella! I see you and Tanya have become better acquainted." He smirked and unclipped the rope.

"Yeah, we're best friends." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him.

I made my way upstairs, and the first thing I noticed was Edward sitting awfully close to a woman with blonde hair. He hadn't noticed me walking up; I walked right past him and sat on the other end of the table with Alice.

"Where are the drinks?" She asked whining like a two year old.

"I waited forever and the bartender never came over, and then before I could even order I had the great pleasure of meeting a Tanya." Anger still present in my words.

"You ran into Tanya?" Jasper leaned over and asked.

"No, she literally ran into me. She was a real sweet girl. I could see why Edward was so into her." My eyes darted to his, and he was still in deep conversation with the blonde. I was beyond pissed and jealous at this point. I mean what kind of conversation could they be having that he didn't even notice me.

Why the hell did he invite me here, if he was going to ignore me. Well I guess I couldn't say he was ignoring me since he never even saw me here.

There was a pretty red head, obviously a waitress leaning over Edward and his friend. If she leaned over anymore I am sure her chest would have been on top the table. "At least someone is getting a drink." Alice said annoyed eyeing Edward's table.

The next thing I noticed was Emmett walk up the stairs, and he was followed by Rose. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away. This was starting to be the end of a real shitty day, and I was almost to the point of just leaving. Alice must have realized what I was contemplating.

"You're not leaving until you have had a few drinks." The pixie said.

"Fine, a couple of drinks and I'm gone." I got up and made my way to the bar upstairs. I couldn't understand why Alice hadn't just gotten our drinks from up here to begin with. It was less crowded.

I walked up to the bar and met the redhead obviously fixing Edward and his friend's drinks.

Before I could even ask for our drinks, I was interrupted.

"Vic, have you met Edward's new friend?"

I turned and came face to face with the bitch from downstairs.

"Excuse me?" The red head answered.

"Yeah, this is Bella. You know Bella right? I mean you have to know Bella." Her words laced with hate.

I felt like I was in an episode of Jerry Springer.

I looked towards the redhead and it was like some kind of light bulb went off.

"You!" she yelled towards me.

After that one little word, hands started flying.

_**SORRY TO END IT THERE. NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL FIND OUT HOW EDWARD AND JANE'S RIDE WAS, AND WHY HE WAS SO OBLIVIOUS TO BELLA'S ARRIVAL. THE SHIT IS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN…PLEASE REVIEW. ALL IS WELL HERE, NO FLOODING AS OF NOW. AGAIN, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEW. I APPRECIATE ALL THE ALERTS, AND FAV STORY/FAV AURTHORS ADDS. PLEASE GIVE ME A SHOUT OUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT/HATED IT OR WHAT YOU CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HAPPEN…REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! ….MORE TO COME! **_


	13. Drama Drama Drama

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for enjoying this story. I love all the author/favorite updates; however, your reviews for the story make my day! Please review, comment if you like the story. I really appreciate it, and promise to respond to each one! Thanks again…On with the story! **_

**Chapter 13**

**EDWARD POV**

We had only been on the road for ten minutes, and Jane was already driving me crazy. When we first got into my car I thought she was going to climb into my lap, she couldn't get close enough. I tried to scoot away from her as much as possible, and I think she finally got the hint.

"Edward, it's been way too long." She said.

"It has been awhile, Jane. How are things on your end?" I asked politely but not really giving a rats ass.

That one question had somehow led her into the ten minute rant on how her life has changed for the better and I was only missing it. She painted her life out to be the perfect fairytale and all she was missing was her prince charming. I couldn't help but laugh at the scenario. Jane dressed in a puffy ball gown. It somehow didn't work in my mind, and I was less than convinced of the perfect storybook ending that I was missing.

"You know Edward I still think about you all the time. About us." She said putting her head behind my neck.

I knew I had to keep things cordial for both our families sakes. I had to let her down gently, but friendly.

"Jane, you know how I feel about you." I said to her. If she only really knew how I felt about her, obviously I couldn't tell her the whole truth.

She smiled and starting rubbing the back of my neck.

"We could be so good together Edward. You know it's what I want, what my family wants, hell even what your mom wants." She said like it was no big deal.

"The reasons it wasn't right then are the same now." I said and her smile faded into an evil smirk.

"You just need a little convincing. Don't' worry I have waited this long, a little more time isn't going to hurt anyone." She said running her hand that was behind my leg to my thigh.

This was not what I needed tonight. The last thing I wanted was to show up to the club with Jane all over me when I invited Bella. Fuck my life. This has disaster written all over it.

We had made it to the club, and it seemed my long lost friend wasn't going to leave my side. She had her arm wrapped around my arm. Jaspers eyes met mine and he laughed. I could have punched dead in the arm, but he was too far away.

We entered the club through the back, and I quickly scanned the overcrowded patrons. We had to be running close to our capacity. They definitely had some fine ass woman in the club, but the one I was looking for was no where to be seen. Jane didn't like that my attention was no longer on her, and she quickly said the words that would draw my sole attention back on her.

"So this Agent Riley Biers, I have done a little checking on him." She said while pulling me up the stairs to the VIP section.

We had sat in our private booth and I leaned in closer to hear her.

"He is from Arizona." I knew that already, but I didn't want her to know exactly why I was gunning for that dick so hard.

"And?" I asked waiting for her to continue.

"Look I called in a few favors. All I was able to find out was that he was in a serious relationship with someone down there. It ended badly. One of his coworkers said he would follow her to the ends of the Earth, and then he asked to be transferred here to investigate you. I haven't put the connection together, and I am not sure why he is here, but whatever it is, it's personal." She said and before I could continue Victoria had interrupted us to take our drink order.

"Nice cleavage." Jane observed.

"It is." I answered.

"Should I be jealous?" She asked leaning a little closer to me.

I looked up and saw Rosalie and Emmett walk in, and I couldn't help but wonder if Rosalie and Bella had made up yet.

I looked down at my phone. Where the hell is she? I was about to text her when I heard yelling.

"Oh Shit!" I said and shot up out the booth.

**BELLA POV**

"_Vic, have you met Edward's new friend?"_

_I turned and came face to face with the bitch from downstairs._

_"Excuse me?" The red head answered._

_"Yeah, this is Bella. You know Bella right? I mean you have to know Bella." Her words laced with hate._

_I felt like I was in an episode of Jerry Springer._

_I looked towards the redhead and it was like some kind of light bulb went off._

_"You!" she yelled towards me._

_After that one little word, hands started flying._

The red head, whose name I am guessing was Vic shot across the bar and tried to make contact with my face.

I grabbed her hand before she made contact and didn't let go.

I looked towards Tanya wanting to know what the hell I was missing. These two bitches obviously had some serious ass issues with me, but I had no idea why the hell they had a problem with me. I had a strong feeling it had something to do with Edward.

"I warned you." I said while still holding Vic's wrist but speaking to Tanya.

"I can't help it if you can't stand a little competition." She said getting into my face again.

"We're all used to it. Aren't we Victoria?" Tanya said towards the red head.

I let go of her wrist.

"Fuck you Tanya! Edward wants me!" She yelled and the two girls were now face to face.

I suddenly felt like the stupidest idiot on the planet. I pride myself on being a smart, educated, classy woman, a doctor even, but I am standing in a club facing two of Edward's "friends" and I use the term loosely. I can't defend myself to them. At this moment, I am not better than them. It's true I was invited by him, and I thought he wanted me to meet him here, but obviously I am just as common as these two no good trash whores. He hadn't even acknowledged my presence. He was too busy with the blonde at the booth. I looked at both of the two "friends" still screaming at each other and wished them luck.

I turned around and met Alice's eyes. She had an apologetic face and I just shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't her fault. I was the stupid one. I was better than this. I was making my way downstairs when I was grabbed and pulled into a big hug.

**EDWARD POV**

I pretty much jumped out of the booth and was headed to the bar. I was chastising myself for not noticing Bella's arrival. There she was blocking Victoria's arm and standing toe to toe with Tanya. I would be lying if I didn't find that sexy as hell, but the other part of me had to get her the hell out of that situation. I didn't want Bella any where near those two. Before I even made it over to them, Bella was gone.

"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed at both of them.

"You tell me Edward? Is she the reason why you haven't called me?" Victoria yelled.

"I don't know what the fuck you two are tripping on, but this is my fucking club, and unless you want to be fired, and you thrown out I would calm the fuck down." I said lowering my voice.

They both seemed to back off a little.

"And I am going to say this once. Leave Bella the fuck alone. My personal life is my business, not yours." I turned around and all but ran into Jane.

Shit. I am sure she heard everything I said.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jane asked.

"You have no idea." I said not wanting to talk about.

"I think I do." She said and walked back to the booth.

I scanned the room, and saw Alice coming back up the stairs without Bella, and she was fuming.

"I'm sorry but I need a word with my brothers." She said to the table.

Emmett and I looked at each other, and before we could say anything she yelled.

"Now!" I thought I saw her stomp her foot. A pissed off Alice is scary as shit.

"Rosalie and Jasper could you please join us." She said pointing towards our office.

I thought about it, and almost decided to stay with Jane. I didn't want go into my office with Alice. I had only seen Alice furious a couple times in my life, and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger. I looked back at Jane and she smiled, and then I rethought my statement. Alice it was. I followed her and sat in my chair giving her the floor.

"I don't know what the fuck is your problem?" She was looking at everyone and I wasn't sure who she was referring to.

"How could you, Rose? I mean seriously. Bella is supposed to be your best friend. She cares about you, and she was worried. She voiced her worry about your relationship with Emmett and what do you do? You throw her past in her face. I don't know which is worse for her, the fact that she's in love with Edward and has done nothing but fight with herself to stay away from him or the fact that she was in abusive relationship and ended up losing her b…"

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled.

Rosalie jumped up and stopped Alice from talking. Alice collected her thoughts and began again. I knew I had not done right by Bella tonight, but I was angry with Rosalie for hurting Bella. I didn't know what the fight was about but throwing me and that dickhead into any kind of pot together pissed me off.

"Yeah her relationships have been less than stellar, but she doesn't want the same thing for you. You hurt her today Rose! She's fragile enough as it is, and you just made it worse." Alice said towards Rose. I looked at her and Emmett had his arm around her, and I saw a tear fall down her face.

Before I could say anything Alice's rage turned on me. She was pointing at me and yelling. "And you. You Dick! Why would you be so stupid? Why the hell did you even invite Bella here if you were going to be laying all over Jane anyway? She was here for thirty minutes and you didn't even notice her. Do you know how that must have made her feel? Do you want to push her away? That's all your doing. She needs friends. She needs support, not all of this bullshit. You better ran in your exes. I know you don't want me to go off on them because I will, and it wont be pretty. And don't think for one second I am worried about getting bloody, that's why I married a surgeon." She winked at Jasper and I could see some of the anger falling away.

"You better fix this. Both of you." She said and walked over and sat on Jasper's lap.

I stood up to make my way out the door to find Bella.

"You can't fix it tonight." She said to me.

I quickly turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She's gone already. She got a ride home with Jacob and some of his friends." She said like it was no big deal.

Emmett whistled and Jasper's eyebrows raised.

Anger and Jealousy flooded through me. It was my own dumbass fault. How could I have been so ignorant.

We all exited the office and sat back down. I didn't feel like clubbing any longer and asked Jane if she minded getting a ride with someone else.

She said she was pretty tired, and was ready to leave as well. Fucking great, now I had to ride back to my parents house with her. We excused ourselves and made our way out the club. I quickly saw flashes of brief light and loud gunshots rang out.

I quickly grabbed Jane and threw her under me and covered her head.

I pulled my gun and started shooting at the Black SUV going up the road. I had a brief license plate. I took it my surroundings; it was chaos. People were running and screaming. Great fuckin publicity for our club. It didn't take long for my brother and the rest of the crew to run outside.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jane helping her up.

"Fine." She said pulling her gun out. She seemed a little angry with me for pushing her under me, but it was a gut reaction, protecting woman and all.

Her brother ran up to her, checked her out, and insisted she ride with him. He gave me a set of eyes that sent a message loud and clear. He didn't want me around his sister, and I couldn't agree more. I was more than relieved; it's like the shit was getting worse and worse.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and I all piled into Emmett's jeep. Safety in numbers. Carlisle would be pissed if we weren't with Alice after this. Emmett was on the phone with our father the whole way back to their house. Fellix and Demetri were out trying to find out anything about who was hired or who had set up the hit on me. This happened so often, but when it did retaliation was quick and swift.

I was honestly happy for once that Bella wasn't still here when it happened. I wasn't happy she went home with Jacob, but happy she wasn't in the line of fire. I was even more unhappy that I had texted her and called her and still hadn't received a reply. I made Emmett drive in front of her house, but there were no lights and no car in the driveway. My worry only increased, and I had Rose and Alice both trying to get a hold of her.

My feelings for Bella were so complex. They were there. Worry, Anger, Lust, Jealousy, Love, Happiness all there. I had feelings for her, strong feelings. I hated it, and wished I could will them away, but they obviously weren't going anywhere. I was done trying to fight them and act like they didn't exist or that they were only old feelings. It was time to figure the shit out. Something had to be done, and quick.

**BELLA POV**

I was struggling to get out of the bear hug I was currently encircled in. I didn't know who had grabbed me, but as soon as I was set down relief washed through me.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob said.

"Jake!" I said happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked nice. He was wearing a button down purple shirt and dark denim jeans. Jacob was definitely a looker.

"Embry wanted to get out of the house. Quil and him drug me out with them." He said pointing towards the boys behind him. I knew Quil and Embry from the reservation. It had been a long time since I had seen them. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was in the water down there. It's like they fed these boys steroids.

"You going somewhere?" Jacob asked while I waived at the boys.

"Yeah I was headed home." I said pointing towards the door.

"Come on, we'll take you. We were about to head out as well." He said throwing his arm around me.

We sang songs the whole ride home. It was nice to just hang out with them. There wasn't any expectations, altercations, or motives. It was drama free and felt great. Before we arrived into Forks, the guys made me promise to go out and visit them on the reservation. I was actually looking forward to it, and told them on my next day off I was there.

We pulled up to my house, and Jacob insisted on walking me to my door.

He grabbed my hand, and I didn't pull away. I walked up to the front door and Jake hugged me. I unlocked my door and stepped in.

I took a step and then grabbed the mail on the floor in front of the door. We had one of those mail slots built in where the mailman just dropped it through the front door.

There were a few bills, and then I spotted it. There was a brown envelope. I grabbed it, and as soon as I opened it I froze.

It was pictures of me. There were pictures of me in my house reading on my couch, pictures of me walking to my car, pictures of me out at the club. There were several of me at work. The last pictures I looked at were from the night of the sleep over. There were pictures of me and Alice and Rose dancing in our pajamas. The last ones were of Edward and me lying on my bed the night of the sleep over. Edward's head had a big red X on it. I pulled out a note and read it.

"_It's amazing what you can still see when you are a hundred feet away, Isabella." _

I went to turn around to get Jake, but of course he was gone already. I grabbed my keys and the envelope and jumped in my car.

_**Okay guys…..please review. I want to know what you thought, I am sorry if it seems I am beggin, but I pretty much am. I love the reviews! I know the story is a little angst but it will get better…..The shit is definitely getting worse….What did you think of Jane? Who tried to Kill Edward? Bella seems fond of Jake right? Is Edward finally ready to confront his feelings for Bella? What can I say about Riley! He's really brave don't you agree! Give me some input, what do you want to see happen? **_

_**Thanks Guys! **_


	14. What the hell is going on?

_**I am so excited with the reviews I have been getting on this story. You really have no idea how happy I am that you are all enjoying. Please keep reading and reviewing….Love To ALL! **__**J**_

**Chapter 14**

**EDWARD POV**

I was getting more angry by the second. I had called one of our guys that was supposed to be following Bella, but he said he lost her at the club. He never saw her walk out. Bastard obviously wasn't paying attention, and it was not going to be tolerated. I would teach him how to be more watchful of the person you are supposed to be tailing.

I mean what the hell kind of operation are we running? We can't even tail an innocent doctor without screwing up.

Alice and Rosalie were beside themselves. They kept calling and leaving message, texting Bella.

We pulled up to the house, and walked through the front door. Esme and Carlisle met us there. My mother grabs me and hugs me tightly.

"I'm okay ma!" I said hugging her back.

Worry shown all over her face. She reluctantly released me, and Alice was now in her arms.

"Emmett let's get working on that partial license plate. I want to know who the hell was behind the shooting, and I want to know like yesterday." I said, he nodded.

"I'm going upstairs to change. I'll meet you in a few minutes." I said to my father and the boys.

I ran up the stairs, and walked into my room. I pulled my shirt off and threw it on my bed. I walked into my bathroom, and splashed some cold water on my face.

Where the hell was Bella? I looked at my phone no missed calls.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Baby, I thought you said you were fine." The voice coming from my bedroom.

I turned around and came face to face with my mother.

"Don't you knock?" I asked already knowing her answer.

"My house." She answered.

"I'm fine!" I said to my mother walking past her back into my room.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are not fine. I don't know what is going on, but I know fine is what you are not. What the hell happened tonight?" She asked eyeing the tattoo on my chest. She was furious when she first saw it, and obviously it was still a sore spot.

"Don't!" I said to her before she started in on me about Bella.

"Don't what Edward? Do I need to even ask if the good doctor was there tonight? What the hell did she do now?" She grabbed my shirt and threw it in the hamper.

"What did you tell Jane?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said leaning against my bed.

"Sure you do. She told me you and her had an interesting conversation about "our future' together.." It wasn't really what Jane had said but I figured she didn't need to know that.

"You know where I stand. Jane is a great girl Edward. She would make you very happy. I just don't understand why you won't give her a chance." She looked at me.

"Ma, she would make you very happy, not me. You need to stop this. I am a grown man. I don't need my mother meddling in my love life!" She rolled her eyes, and my irritation grew.

"I'm serious! Leave it Alone!" I yelled.

"Edward."

She started to speak, but I heard voices coming from downstairs and I walked out the door leaving my mother staring at my back.

I was making my way downstairs when I realized that the others had arrived back home.

Jane and her brother were standing next to Caius, and Heidi and Gianna were sitting on the sofa with Alice and Rose.

Jane started walking towards me, but I dodged her and walked into the living room to see if Rose or Alice had heard anything about Bella.

Their eyes met mine, and I knew there was no news. Shit! My mother made her way down the stairs, but I didn't meet her eyes. I was still upset with her. I had to go find Bella. I grabbed my gun and keys.

I reached for the front door handle.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked.

I didn't even turn around.

"Edward wait up man. I just opened the gate, Bella's here." Emmett said from the surveillance room. His voice rang through the speaker system in the house. He must have been watching me about to leave.

I turned around and put my keys and gun back on the table in the foyer. I had to seat down, and sat in the closest chair in the foyer. The relief and thankfulness that I felt in that moment almost knocked me to my knees.

Alice and Rose were at the door before Bella was even out her car.

Before Bella could walk through the door Alice had her in a tight embrace.

"Bella, I'm so glad your okay! We we're so worried." Alice cried.

She released Bella and Rosalie intercepted her.

"I'm sorry" She cried and Bella held her just as tight.

"It's okay Rose." Bella said.

Emmett walked behind Rose and had to pry her off of Bella.

I had no idea if Bella was going to hug me or punch me, but I wasn't prepared for her ignoring me altogether.

She walked right past me and stood directly in front of my father.

"Carlise, can I please talk to you?" She asked him.

My father looked to me, but then back at Bella and motioned for her to follow him to his office. She followed him and as she walked away I noticed the brown manila envelope she was carrying.

I looked toward my mother and her eyes were trailing my father and Bella. She looked infuriated, and I was just left with unease.

I deserved it. I did, but her ignoring me and going to my father for help was a big pill to swallow.

I turned around and Jane was standing next to me.

"Maybe the girls had a reason to be jealous, huh?" she said smiling at me.

**BELLA POV**

I was shaking uncontrollably and kept looking in my rear view mirror. I didn't know what to do. He had been watching me all this time. I was never going to be free of him, ever. I didn't know what to do.

One part of my brain said head straight to Jacob's. It was the right thing to do. The other part of my brain, the stupid part, was only worried about Edward. Riley was not only gunning for me, but for him, and no matter how pissed off I was at him, he was in danger and he needed to be warned. If I should these pictures to Jacob, then they would be watching for Riley and tailing Edward 24/7. I know his family didn't need any extra heat.

I turned around knowing I had to head to the Cullen's. Edward was going to go ballistic when he saw this, and I honestly didn't know what he would do once I showed him the pictures.

I had made up my mind just as I pulled up to the gate. I knew Edward was going to be furious with me, but it was the best decision for him, and for his family.

I was buzzed through before I pressed the button. I grabbed the manila folder and opened my car door. I looked up and Alice was coming out the doorway and she grabbed me.

"Bella, I'm so glad your okay! We we're so worried." Alice cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back with my one free hand.

She finally unglued herself from me, and I saw Rose standing behind her. I was too tired to fight with her anymore.

She walked closer and hugged me. "I'm sorry" She sobbed and I nodded my head.

"It's okay Rose." I said holding her. Her embrace only got tighter, and it took Emmett coming over and unwrapping her from me.

I was finally inside, and it looked like something was going on. There were people everywhere. I could feel Edward's gaze from behind me, but I knew if I looked at him I would change my mind, and I couldn't do that. I walked by him and stood directly in front of his father.

"Carlise, can I please talk to you?" I asked him unsure of what his answer would be.

He looked up and behind me, but I wasn't sure if he was looking at Esme or Edward, and at this point I didn't want to know; I was waiting for his answer.

Carlisle nodded and motioned for me to follow him to his office.

We walked in, and he shut the door behind me.

"Carlisle, I am sorry for just showing up here, but I knew I had no other choice. If I would have went to the police it would have only raised more questions into your family. I am sure Edward is going to be angry with me for asking for your help, but once you see this, I am sure you will understand why I didn't go to him." I said handing him the folder.

"It's fine, Bella. Let's see what you got here." He said opening the folder.

He stood there for a good few minutes flipping through all the images. The silence seemed to last forever.

"I'm glad you came to me first. After what happened tonight. I am not sure my son is in the right frame of mind to process this." He said putting the pictures back into the folder.

I was more than confused. I mean what's the worst that could have happened after I left? The two whores tag teamed each other and then Edward joined in? I really wish I wouldn't have asked myself that after the mental image processed through my brain.

My curiosity got the better of me. "What are you talking about Carlise? What happened?" I asked clearly missing a vital piece of the puzzle.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just assumed you knew. Someone put out a hit on Edward tonight. As he was leaving the club , he was almost on the receiving end of a few bullets." He said like it was no big deal.

I on the other hand had a different reaction to that bit of news. It was like I stopped breathing. I had to sit down before I passed out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said it like that. He is fine. I promise." Carlisle said walking behind me and rubbing my back.

For a second with Carlisle trying to comfort me, it felt like I was a part of the family.

"I am going to show Edward these photo's Bella." He said to me and that feeling was instantly gone.

"What do you mean? I showed them to you, so he wouldn't know about it. You know how he is." I said confused.

"You did the right thing by showing me first, but he needs to know. We don't keep secrets in this family." He said and I could only nod.

He opened his door and I followed him out. Everyone was now in the sitting room, and I couldn't help but notice Edwards blonde friend was sitting right next to him on the couch. Bitch! I thought to myself.

**EDWARD POV**

"Maybe the girls had a reason to be jealous, huh?" she said smiling at me.

"Jane." I said not wanting to get into that with her.

All eyes were on us, and Jane was obviously not hiding her hurt or anger towards Bella.

"Is she the reason it was never a good time for us?" She asked standing in front of me with her hand on her hips clearly upset.

I looked at my mother who was looking regretful. Thanks mom, I wanted to say. She planted all these damn ideas in Jane's head and now I was dealing with the fallout of her dreams being crushed. There would be no royal mob family wedding happening in the future.

"Jane, look I'm sorry but we aren't going to do this." I said walking into the sitting room.

Alec was giving me a set of eyes that could kill. It was his nut case sister who wouldn't let go and move on.

I paced the floor enough wondering what the hell Bella was doing in my father's office, and decided to sit down. Of course the only place available was in between the nut case and my sister. I sat as close to my sister as I could get, and pulled at my hair.

I was so aggravated and confused.

I finally heard footsteps and looked up. Bella and my father were looking only at me.

"What?" I asked raising my voice a little.

Bella looked down, and my father walked to me and handed me a folder.

"Before you open that, I need you to remember the conversation we had earlier this evening." He said and I looked towards Bella and her head was still down.

It's like she was ashamed or something.

I opened the envelope and pulled out some pictures. I was confused at first. They were pictures of Bella, and at first, they looked like innocent snap shots, but as I kept going I realized what they were.

The final picture was of Bella and I in her bed, and I couldn't help it I saw red.

"That fucker!" I yelled.

"It's not all!" My father said as I handed/threw the pictures to Emmett. Him and Rosalie were staring at them, as my father handed me a note.

"_It's amazing what you can still see when you are a hundred feet away, Isabella." _

I looked up at Bella and her eyes were glossy now.

"Edward, I'm sorry." She said walking towards me.

"Shit!" Emmett said looking at the photo with the red X on my head.

"It all makes fucking since. FBI looking into us, The hit tonight, him following her. I'm taking care of Riley tonight." I said heading for the front door.

Everyone moved at once, but it was only the electric jolt that I felt on my chest that stopped me.

"No" "Edward!" "Son" "Stop" were all yelled at me.

Jane and Alec were looking at the pictures, and I am sure they now understood why we were out for blood when it came to Riley Biers.

"Edward, please." Bella said with her hand still on my chest where her name was inked on my skin.

I looked at her. The internal fight going on inside me to protect her and kill him versus staying here with her were battling. I knew her protection was first and foremost.

My mind was made up. He was going to die tonight.

"Edward, Bella and Rosalie will be staying here tonight and until further notice until we decide on what to do next." Carlisle said calmly.

Bella looked like she wanted to protest, but then quickly agreed.

He knew that would be the only thing that would keep me here. Being close to Bella and knowing she was safe.

"Everyone needs to get some rest tonight. We will meet again in the morning." My father said looking at everyone.

Just then we heard a car horn, and it grew louder and louder. Everyone grabbed their weapons and I instantly had Bella flush behind me. Her hand was holding onto my arm.

Emmett ran to the surveillance room, "It's Demetri and Felix!"

It was like the room took a breath all at the same time. I looked around the room, and noticed that Alice was behind Jasper. My mother behind my father, and Emmett had grabbed Rosalie and drug her with him. Bella was still behind me holding me when the door busted open.

There was blood everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Demetri.

"We found the SUV. They're both dead, but they got a good shot at Felix. We did the best we could to stop the bleeding but as you can see." He pointed towards his blood soaked clothes.

I hadn't even noticed Bella had moved from behind me and was now standing with Felix yelling at someone for a table. My mother was yelling at them to follow her.

Jasper was instantly by her side.

"My bag's in my car." Bella said and I ran out to get it.

I walked back in and saw that they had cleared off my mom's antique dining room table. I'm sure she was just loving that, and Bella and Jasper were yelling/talking to each other.

Gianna, Heidi, and Esme were helping them with cutting off Felix's shirt.

I handed her the bag. "Thanks!" she said.

I nodded and walked out the room.

My father and Caius were talking to Demetri in the front room.

"Did you get anything out of them?" My father asked.

"We did. That dumb son of a bitch driver begged for me not to end his life. I promised him I would let him live if he told me who hired him." Demetri said smiling.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Russians." Demetri said with blood stained hands.

The fucking Russians. It didn't make sense.

Greed was the number one ruin of more mob families than anything else. The Russians were tapped for money which clearly made them dangerous. They had been looking into land here a few months back, however, that land was quickly bought up by a private buyer (my father). They had backed out of the states and as far as we knew they were regrouping and rebuilding trying to build their empire back up on their own turf.

My father and I looked at each other and then at Caius. Someone wants us to believe the Russians were behind it, but we weren't buying into it.

Things were getting ugly and messy quick. We needed more back up and we needed it now.

_**OKAY SO ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT. SO BELLA AND EDWARD UNDER THE SAME ROOF? HUH THINGS COULD GET VERY INTERESTING! PLEASE REVIEW…..REVIEWS GET A SPOILER INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A LITTLE ESME POV! PLEASE LET ME KNOW…..IF SO, I WILL INCLUDE IT IN THE NEXT CHATPER! LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS! **_


End file.
